Sleepless
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Two months after Artemis and Kaldur get back from their mission, Artemis learns some exciting news; She's pregnant. Her and Wally are going to be a family.
1. Chapter 1

It had been about two months since Artemis and Kaldur's undercover mission had ended, and both her and Wally were extremely relieved that Artemis was home safe and sound.

During most of those two months, they _hadn't_ left eachother's side- _or their queen-sized bed._

That's why Artemis was in the predicament that she was in.

While Wally was at work (_a job that he could not miss, or else he'd get fired, because his boss was a major douche-bag_), Artemis sat on their bathroom counter, a tiny white stick in her hands.

_A pregnancy test._

"_Don't be pink. Don't be pink. Please, for the love of God- do **not** be pink_!" She chanted, tapping it against the palm of her hand.

Even though she was saying she didn't want it to be pink, _deep down_, she wasn't entirely sure.

She _did_ want to have a baby with Wally- _she wanted lots of babies_. She wanted to have a big family with him- but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be pregnant _right now_.

But a few minutes later, when she looked back down, she _wasn't _surprised about the results.

_Pink_.

_Pink_ meant _positive_.

_Positive_ meant that Artemis was _pregnant_.

* * *

It took Artemis about two hours for her to become _okay_ over the fact that she was _pregnant_.

They were going to have a _baby_.

They were going to be a _family_.

The more she thought about it, the more Artemis was _convinced_ it was going to be a _boy_. _A freckle-faced, green eyed, beautiful baby boy_. The hair color, _however_, she was unsure of.

The baby could have blonde _or_ red hair. The _eyes_, she _knew_ were going to be _green_. _A deep, dark, gorgeous forest green_.

Just like _Wally's_.

Artemis started cooking dinner; steak, loaded baked potatoes (_with cheese, sour cream, mushrooms, and bacon bits_), and green beans.

While she flipped the steaks with her right hand, she had her left hand placed on her slowly growing abdomen. She liked the name _Jaiyden_. Artemis didn't know why, but she just _did_.

Wally _always_ mentioned that if he _ever_ had a son- _with her or any other women_- that he wanted to name him _Jai_, after _Jay Garrick_, the first and original _Flash_.

_Jai_ could easily be a nickname for _Jaiyden_.

* * *

Wally came back home a few minutes after Artemis had finished cooking dinner.

He sat at the table with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Everything _okay_, Wally?" She asked, her eyes full of concern, a small frown on her face.

"My boss is a major _jackass_; I got _fired_." He huffed.

"_What_? _Why_?" Artemis cried. "No idea. _Ironically_, I was the _only one_ there who put up with his shit, and I was one of three people who actually did _anything_." He scoffed.

"I'm _sorry_." She cooed, wrapping her arms around him from behind, and kissing his cheek. "It's okay. Good thing I've got another job. Plus Uncle Barry's work said I could intern there when we graduate. So, how was your day?" He asked, turning to face her.

She frowned. She _couldn't_ tell him she was _pregnant_. Wally had gotten _fired_, and babies cost _money_- _a lot of money_.

And not only _that_, but their home was _only_ a one bedroom, which meant that they'd have to look for a bigger house- _which would cost them even more money._

"_N-nothing_. Nothing really." She said, clearly lying.

"Artemis... _C'mon_! We both know you _suck_ at lying! You _can_ tell me. It _can't_ be _that _bad." He said.

"I'm _pregnant_."

Wally's eyes went wide. "_Oh_... _Oh_! _Oh wow_. We are _screwed_." He gulped. "Tell me about it." She sighed, tightening her arms around him.

"We'll make it work. I don't know _how_, but we _will_. I love you." Wally told her.

"I love you _too_."

* * *

The next morning, Artemis woke up with Wally curled up against her back, his hand on her abdomen. She smiled, and was just about to go back to sleep, when she felt _nauseous_.

_Great_... _Morning sickness._

Artemis quickly shot out of bed, and raced towards the bathroom, the sound of her retching waking up Wally.

It took Wally _one_... _two_... _three _seconds for him to realize what was wrong, before he raced to the bathroom. He held back her hair and rubbed her back in small circles, while she finished blowing junks.

"I really _hate_ you right now." Artemis groaned, glaring at him. "I _know_. I'm _really_sorry. But it'll be worth it in a few months." He cooed, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It _better_ be." She growled.

* * *

A week later, Wally and Artemis decided it was time to tell their parents.

"Hey Mom, so how's everything going?" Wally asked. "_Oh good_. _Poor Iris, she's miserable. So how's everything between you and Artemis_?" Mary asked.

"Really good- _great_, _actually_. Hey, I've got a really important question for you, Mom." Wally informed her. "_Yes, of course, what is it sweet-heart_?" She cooed.

"Would you like a _grandson_ or a _granddaughter_?" Wally asked, smirking.

"_Oh my God_!" Mary cried. "_Are you serious_?" She asked. "_Yep_. You're going to be a _Grandma_. Can you pass it on to Dad for me? _Please_."

"_Okay, I will Wally. You take good care of her. Take good care of Artemis. Do you understand me_?" She said, sternly.

"Yes Mom. Love you."

"_Love you too_." Mary told her son, before she hung up the phone. "So, how'd she take it?" Artemis asked, entering the living-room from their bedroom.

"She's _estatic_. But she didnt answer my question, though." Wally frowned. "What was it?" She asked.

"If she wanted it to be a _boy_ or a _girl_."

"According to the calendar, I'm due in _April_." Artemis informed him. "Which means we'll learn the gender around my birthday. _Cool_." Wally grinned. He got up, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing his cheek.

"I love you. I love you so much." He murmured, his lips against her neck. "I love you too." She said, softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"_She's what_!" Dick yelped over the phone.

"_Pregnant_. Artemis is _pregnant_. I'm gonna be a _Dad_!" Wally cried, a very wide smile on his face.

"_Dude_! _Ever heard of a **condom**_?" He scolded.

"We hadn't seen each other in _months_- because of _you_! The last thing we really cared about in the beginning was protection. By the time we went, '_Hey, let's grab a condom_' it was already too late. The baby was made within the first two weeks." Wally explained.

"_Too_... _Much_... _Information_!" He growled. "Shut up Dick." Wally groaned.

"_So how's Artemis_?" Dick sighed, calming down, the subject now changed.

"She's estatic about it. She's _convinced_ it's going to be a _boy_. Personally I think it's a _girl_, but we'll find out in a few months anyway." Wally shrugged.

The speedster had gotten up by now to rummage through the fridge looking for a soda. "_So where is she_?" "_Arty_? She took a the Zeta Tube to Gotham City to tell her Mom. Said she didn't want to tell her over the phone." Wally replied.

"_Are Zeta Beams even **safe** for a pregnant woman_?" Dick cried, unsure.

"Aunt Iris travels by them _all_ the time to visit us. And her twins are _fine_-besides the fact that their names are _Don and Dawn_. _Seriously_? Who names their kids like that nowadays?" Wally cried, finding the names of his unborn cousins to be... _Strange_.

"_If you say so KF... So when's Artemis due_?" The ex-Boy Wonder questioned. "According to the calendar and the ultra sound we got from Black Canary yesterday, somewhere between _April 4th and April 11th_." Wally answered.

"_Cool_. _Good luck Wally. See yah_." Dick said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you're _pregnant_, Artemis." Iris said, sitting beside her on the Allen's couch, sighing as her unborn son and daughter kept moving around in her. "Tell me about it." Artemis replied.

"Guess what, I'm _not_ going to say _anything_ about the baby. _No spoilers_!" Bart grinned, racing into the living-room of his grandparent's house.

"_Dear God, it's a miracle_." Wally drawled, rolling his eyes as him and Barry followed Bart.

"_Be nice, Baywatch_." Artemis snapped.

It had been about two weeks since Artemis and Wally learned that they were going to be parents. While Artemis was only nine weeks pregnant, Iris was four days away from her due date.

"When are they going to want to come out?" Iris groaned.

"When they feel that they're ready." Barry informed her. "If I'm correct, Dad and Aunt Dawn were a few days _late_. Either that or it was Artemis's second pregnancy..." Bart trailed off.

"_What_? There's a fifty-percent chance I'll be _late_! _Nooooo_!" Iris groaned.

"_Second_ pregnancy? This _isn't_ our _only_ baby?" Artemis asked, growing excited. "_Nope_. You have _three_. The second pregnancy is actually with _twins_. _Oops_! _Sorry_!" Bart grimaced.

"_Three babies_..." She smiled, her hand on her stomach.

"Bart? You _don't_ have to talk about the name or gender or appearance of this baby, but it's _healthy_, right? They _don't_ die _young_?" Artemis asked, wanting to know if her first born was healthy.

"_Healthy_? They _raised_ me." Bart informed them. "_Bart_? What do you mean by _that_?" Wally asked. Bart sighed, before explaining the situation.

"_Mom and Aunt Dawn died in a car crash when I was four. Dad entered the speed-force when I was seven. Grandma, Grandpa, Wally, Artemis, and several other people died in a building explosion when I was eleven. After that, your baby, their spouse, and their kids took me in... Until about about five months before I came here, when they all just disappeared, without a trace_..." Bart explained.

All of their jaws _dropped_.

In forty years- _less then, actually_- they would all be _dead_. Bart told them all _exactly_ how they died. (_Except for Barry. Bart lied about how he died_).

"So if that baby _is_ dead in my time, they haven't been dead for very long- _less then a year_." He added.

"_Dude_. I'm sorry your life pretty much, _well_..." Wally trailed off.

"_Sucked ass_? It's _okay_." Bart told them.

* * *

Wally came back from his other job, to find Artemis in their bedroom, mumbling to herself in _Vietnamese_. Unfortenetly, Wally only spoke _conversational Vietnamese_, so he had _no_ clue what she was saying, _what so ever_.

"Artemis? What are you doing?" Wally asked.

"You know how there's a _ninety-five percent_ we won't be able to move for a few years?" She asked, earning a nod. "Where the hell are we going to put the crib?" She asked.

Wally smiled at her. She was barely twelve weeks along and she was already trying to figure out where to put everything. "That's the _great_ thing about pregnancies being so long; _we've got plenty of time to worry_." He said, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"Wally? You are... _Excited_, about the baby, right?" Artemis asked, concerned.

"Of course I _am_!" Wally cried. "_Why_ would you ask something like that?" He asked. "_I don't know_..." She sighed. They laid down on their bed, Wally's arms around Artemis's waist, as her head rested on his chest.

"I'll admit that I'm _nervous_, since you're due less then two months before we graduate. But I would _never_ leave you, or the baby." Wally told her, kissing her temple.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ugh_! _Come **oooonnnnn**_!" Artemis groaned, straining to button her jeans. No matter how much she held her breath, no matter how tightly she squeezed her pants, nothing worked.

"_Oh fuck it_! _I'm just going to wear a pair of basket-ball shorts_." She huffed, grabbing a pair of navy blue, mesh shorts, and a black '_Cold Play_' t-shirt, before going back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Wally was already in the kitchen, making waffles for breakfast.

"_Wally_... We're gonna have to buy a lot of sweat pants and basket ball shorts; _none _of my jeans fit me anymore!" Artemis wailed, entering the kitchen.

"I'm _sorry_. See if Zatanna and Megan will go shopping with you later this week." Wally said, kissing her lips.

"_Yay_. Can you believe it? In a little more then a month, we find out what we're having." She grinned, wrapping her arms around his waist. "_Mmhmm_. _Still convinced it's a boy_?" He asked, kissing her again.

"Oh course. It _won't stop_ moving around, and it won't stop _eating_. I'm about _ninety-six percent_ sure we're having a _boy_." She smirked.

"My Dad keeps asking when we're going to get _married_." Wally sighed. "Same with my Mom." Artemis sighed.

They were quiet for a little while, before Wally spoke up.

"Do you want to _elope_? Or go to the _court house_?" He asked. "_Sure_. We can go next Saturday." She said, as they grabbed the waffles and began to eat.

* * *

"When are you guys going to start buying stuff for the baby?" Zatanna asked, as her, M'gann, and Artemis shopped for maternity clothes for the pregnant archer.

"_Probably not until we find out the gender_. I wonder how much stuff we can get at _Wal-Mart_?" Artemis mumbled to herself.

"Not sure. You can get a of it there. Everything else you can get at _Babies R Us_." M'gann told her.

"I can't wait. Baby clothes are _sooooooo_cute! Oh good _God_! I sounded like a _girly girl_!" Artemis gasped, her jaw dropping.

Zatanna and M'gann laughed.

* * *

"_I can't believe you and Wally are getting married in a **court house**! You two should have a nice, traditional wedding_!" Paula scolded over the phone with Artemis.

"_Moooom_! I'm almost five months pregnant! I'm not going to walk down the asile with a giant, growing stomach." Artemis groaned.

"_But Artemis_..." "No Mom. _No_. Not going to happen." Artemis said, sternly. "_Will you at least have my Grandbaby be baptized_?" Paula requested.

"But me and Wally are _atheist_!" She cried.

"_I am still in denial about **that** fact, Artemis_." Her Mother sighed.

Artemis mentally groaned. Why was her Mother being so... _Over-bearing_...? Of course she loved her Mom, _but_... _Artemis just couldn't explain it_.

"Mom, I have to go; me and Wally find out the gender in _less_ then an hour. I'll call you when I get home. _Anh yêu em_."

"_Tôi yêu bạn, quá, Artemis_." Paula cooed.

* * *

"_Mẹ_! _Nó là một cậu bé! Các em bé là một cậu bé! Tôi đã phải-tôi và Wally sẽ có một con trai_!" Artemis cried, talking to her Mom on the phone.

_She had been right_; _the tiny baby growing inside of her_, _living off of her nutrients_, _was in fact_, _a baby boy._

"_Oh honey_! _Tôi vui mừng vì vậy cho bạn! Liệu ông có một tên_?" Paula cooed. "_Jaiyden_. _Ông không có một tên lót chỉ được nêu ra_." Artemis informed her.

"_Ồ, đó là một cái tên đáng yêu! I 'm so hạnh phúc cho bạn, Artemis. làm thế nào đã làm Wally mất nó_?" Her Mom asked. "_Ông là hạnh phúc. Không như hạnh phúc như tôi, nhưng ông vẫn hạnh phúc về nó._" She explained.

Once her and her Mom were done talking, Artemis put her phone down. Her hands trailed down to her bulging stomach, feeling her son- _her Jaiyden_- moving around and lightly kicking her.

"_Em bé Jai_... _Anh yêu em. Tôi luôn luôn sẽ giữ cho bạn an toàn. Momma yêu bạn_." Artemis cooed, a smile on her face.

* * *

_**"Mom! It's a boy! The baby is a boy! I was right- me and Wally are going to have a son!"**_

_**"Oh honey! I am so excited for you! Does he have a name?" "Jaiyden. He doesn't have a middle name just yet."**_

_**"Oh, that's a lovely name! I am so happy for you, Artemis. how did Wally take it?" **_

_**"He's happy. Not as happy as I am, but he's still happy about it."**_

**_xXx_**

_**"Baby Jai... I love you. I will always keep you safe. Momma loves you."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yondaimeslegacy- I will try my hardest. If this story gets even 1/3 of the hits/reviews "Our Decisions" got, I will be proud. That story is actually one of my top 3 stories. It's either number 1 or 2. Actually! It's both! It's #2 in reviews/favs and #1 in followers. (You will never be able to escape work. Where you work is AWESOME- at least the stuff is. I love babies! :D)**_

_**HeroTickle11- Thank you so much! :)**_

_**Blackirishawk- I love that name. My Godson's name is Jaden as well. I love names like that, because there are so many ways you can spell them! I can think of... About 5-10 different ways to spell the name Jaden, Brayden, and Kayden.**_

* * *

"_Andrew_?" Wally suggested.

"Nah. _Christopher_?" Artemis asked.

"Pass. _William_?" He questioned.

"No way! _Lucas_?" Artemis wondered.

"_Ehh_... Hey, what about _Micah_?" Wally asked her, pointing to the name in the baby book.

Artemis pondered the name in her head for a little bit. _Jaiyden Micah West_. _Jaiyden Micah West. Jaiyden Micah West_. She just kept repeating it, over and over, in her head.

"I like it. Is that your middle name, honey? Is _Micah_ your middle name, _Jaiyden_?" Artemis cooed. "That's _cute_. You're _barely_ twenty-weeks pregnant, and you're already talking to him." Wally smiled.

Artemis raised her eyebrow at him. "I've been talking to the baby since I entered the second trimester. Haven't you been paying attention?" She asked.

Wally said _nothing_.

* * *

"What the hell kind of name is '_Jaiyden Mikah_'?" Rudy cried, sitting down at the dinning room table.

Wally's parents, Paula, Artemis, Wally, the Allens, the Harpers, Ollie and Dinah, and the Garricks were all over at Mary and Rudy's house for dinner, to celebrate, not only the revealment of Jaiyden's name and gender, but Thanksgiving as well.

"What the hell kind of name is '_Wallace Rudolph_'?" Wally snapped, narrowing his eyes at his Dad.

"Don't be rude, _Wallace_. And _Rudy_, I like our Grandson's name." Mary smiled, setting the Turkey down on the center of the table.

"It could be _worse_. They could be naming their baby '_Hannibal_'." Ollie smirked.

"Over my dead body!" Artemis yelped, putting her fork down, and glaring at her mentor. "I will admit that Jaiyden's full name is... _Odd_, but it could be worse. A whole lot worse." Paula said.

"Am I the only one besides Arty in this family that actually likes my nephews name? What middle names would even go with '_Hannibal_'?" Jade voiced her opinion.

"Are they _really_ going to discuss this?" Artemis hissed at Wally.

"Well let's see, there's _James_, _Alexander_, _Micheal_..." Roy said, listening a bunch of random names of the top of his head

"Oh dear God- they _are_!" Wally groaned.

"No. Those names don't go with _Hannibal_..." Iris commented, shaking her head, as she fed a three-month-old Don his bottle, while Barry did the same thing with Dawn.

Bart thought for a moment, before speaking up.

"_Lawrence_."

Everything became silent. A pin could drop, and it would've sounded like a _bomb_. Nobody _moved_, nobody _breathed_, nobody said a _single word_.

"_Hannibal Lawrence_...?... Scary, it actually goes..." Jade said, shrugging, as Paula fed Lian some mashed potatoes. "Can we start a new conversation, _please_?" Artemis begged.

* * *

"So, any specific requirements you have when it comes to the crib?" Wally asked, as him and Artemis entered the Babies R Us store a few days later.

"_Can't_ be a drop down. Has to be less then _$500_, because that's all that your parents gave us." Artemis informed him.

"_Colors_?"

"Either _white_, _dark brown_, or _black_."

"_Cool_, let's start looking."

They ended up picking a dark brown (_espresso_) crib with a changing table with three drawers attached to it, since they were going to need to get a changing table anyway. Behind the drawers, were three shelves. It also had two large drawers under the bed part of it, to store random items like blankets and extra crib sheets.

It only cost them about _$350_, so they spent the rest of the money on the crib mattress, some diapers, and the bedding. Jaiyden's crib bumpers were simple; they were the blue mesh kind.

Because _all_ the women in Wally's life- _mainly Artemis_- were terrified that baby Jai would roll over, squish his face against the bumpers, and _die, _they got those kind. These crib bumpers prevented _that_ from happening.

They also got a few crib sheets; ones with white back grounds, with several blue, green, yellow, and teal polka dots, and a changing pad, before going home.

* * *

A week after they picked out his crib, Wally and Artemis decided they'd figure out how to rearrange their bedroom so that they could fit the thing.

"So, where can we _not_ put it?" Wally asked, glancing at the disasembled piece of furniture. Artemis ignored him, doing a visual of their bedroom in her head.

The queen-sized bed was against the back wall, slightly off centered. There was a nightstand on each side, with a foot of space between the second end table and the right wall.

About two or three feet past the other night-table, against the left wall, was the dresser. And on the final wall, was a small desk, with two doors on either side of it. The doors being their two closets.

Artemis knew that the desk and the dresser were the same size, so they could either get rid of the desk, or move it to the living-room, put the dresser in it's place, and set up the crib where the dresser currently was.

"_Arty_? _Babe_? Is anyone in there? _Artemis_!" Wally cried.

"_What_? I was thinking!" Artemis snapped.

"So any ideas?" Wally asked. "_Yeah_. Move the desk to the living-room, move the dresser to where the desk is, and then set the crib up against the wall." She explained. "That'll work. I'll get Dick to help me move everything next week." Wally nodded, kissing her cheek.

"Wally...? I'm kind of... _Nervous_..." Artemis mumbled, frowning.

"About what?" Wally asked, concerned. "What if..." She sighed, trailing off, trying to find the right words. "What if my Dad tries to _hurt_ Jai?" Artemis asked, fear in her eyes.

"He'll be okay. There's no way either of us will let anything happen to him." Wally reassured her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I hope you're _right_, Wally." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

_So did he._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mysterygirl97- Thank you. That was very sweet of you! :)**_

* * *

"You should let us throw you a baby shower. There are _plenty_ of things you guys could use." Mary cooed. Her, Iris, and Paula were all over at Artemis and Wally's to discuss Jaiyden.

"_Why_? What could me and Wally _possibly _need that requires a party?" Artemis groaned, a hand on her stomach.

Artemis was now 31 weeks pregnant. Just a little more then two months, and her and Wally's beautiful baby boy would be born, and with them in the world, outside of his Mother's uterus.

"_Car seat, stroller, a boppie pillow, swing, baby bath, clothes, blankets, diapers, wiped, toys, books_. All you two have is a crib and a few packages of diapers." Paula said, listing off baby items that Artemis and Wally could get at a baby shower for Jaiyden.

"They could also get a _pack n play_, easy for travel, and it can also be used as a bassinet. Depending on where they go, they can get the stroller, car seat, pack n play, swing, and high chair as a _combo pack_." Iris added.

"I _am_ in the room. Remember? Or did you all _forget_ that?" Artemis said, but (_unsurprisingly_) she was ignored. She huffed, before getting up to grab herself from chips from the pantry.

The older women started discussing themes (_gag_!) for a baby shower, but Artemis stopped listening. She closed her eyes and relaxed, feeling Jai move around inside of her, kicking and punching her, exploring his surroundings.

Artemis loved _this_; the feeling of her son, _baby Jaiyden_, moving inside of her.

But then reality hit Artemis- _what if she screwed up as a Mother_? She didn't want to be a bad Mom! Iris, Paula, and Mary looked up to see Artemis crying, her bottom lip quivering.

"_Artemis_? _Sweetie_, what's wrong?" Paula gasped, as she wrapped her arms around her daughter as best as she could.

"I don't wanna screw up as a Mom!" She sobbed, her face in her hands. "Oh Artemis! Why would you say something like that?" Mary cried.

"Because every Mom I know has screwed up in some point in their kid's life. _Hell_! Jade's taken Lian on dangerous missions- in a _backpack_! Mom screwed up by taking the fall for Dad!" Artemis wailed.

"Well how have I screwed up?" Mary asked, curiously. "_Your son almost blew himself up_! You should've made sure he didn't have any dangerous chemicals! He made your house go _**BOOM**_!" She cried.

"What about me?" Iris questioned.

"_You're kids have the same fucking name_!" She screeched.

"_Every_ Mom I know has fucked up at least _once_ when it comes to her kids. The only reason why _I_ haven't fucked up yet is because Jaiyden isn't even born yet- _I haven't had a chance to screw up_!" She wailed.

"Oh that's not true. I'm sure you can name one Mother that hasn't screwed up yet." Paula said.

"No. I can't. The only Mom's I know are you three and Jade!" She said, wiping away her tears, and blowing her nose with the tissue Iris gave her.

"_Tôi không muốn là một mẹ xấu_..." She mumbled.

* * *

Three weeks later, on March 16 (_like they had mentioned_) Paula, Iris, and Mary threw Artemis a baby shower.

"Do I have to go to the baby shower?" Artemis groaned, pullingon a pair of dark blue maternity jeans. She slipped on a pale yellow top, with a thin black hoodie over it.

"Yes. You do; you're the one having the baby. Besides, we can't afford a lot of the stuff we need. This way, we can get whatever isn't given to us. Besides, I'm excited." Wally told her.

"You're only excited because you _don't_have to go!" Artemis snapped.

"_Exactly_!"

Artemis huffed, before grabbing her purse, and slipping it on over her shoulder. "Can't they just deliver the stuff to our house?" She moaned, drinking some apple juice.

"It'll be _easier_for us that way!"

"Oh quit complaining! Look on the bright side; they have a cake with Jaiyden's _full-name_on it!" Wally sang lightly, kissing Artemis on the nose.

Suddenly, Artemis was smiling. Jai was kicking her. She took Wally's hand, and placed it on the spot where he was kicking her. Wally's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He bent down, and kissed her belly- kissed their son.

"I love you." He said, kissing her lips. "I love you too."

A car horn honked, signaling that Zatanna was there to pick Artemis up for the baby shower.

"Now _go_. Have _fun_. And don't forget to save me some _cake_!" Wally said, as Artemis went out the front door.

* * *

Several hours later (_six_, _to be exact_) Artemis was brought home by Zatanna and Dick. Wally, being the respectable boyfriend, came out to help unload the stuff they had gotten for Jaiyden at the party.

"How much did they give us?" He asked, curiously. "A shit ton! Everyone there got us some baby item, plus a package of diapers or wipes." Artemis cried. "_Wow_. So why's it your favorite?" Wally questioned, as Dick and Zatanna began to carry bags up to their condo.

"This. It's _adorable_!" Artemis grinned, handing him a stuffed animal.

It was a light blue elephant, with beady black eyes, and a small mouth, created to be in a sitting position. On the large stomach, written in fancy, loopy white cursive, was '_Jaiyden Micah West_'.

Wally could tell the toy was custom made. And he _had_ to _agree_; it was _adorable_.

"Oh that is _cute_." He grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Anything else you found way beyond cute?" He asked, placing the elephant back in the baggy Artemis grabbed it out of. "A couple of clothes and pajamas here and there. I'll show you everything when it's all upstairs." Artemis told him, handing a few bags to Wally, before grabbing her purse.

* * *

Artemis _wasn't_kidding when she said she got a lot of stuff.

Every League and Team member (_not to mention Artemis and Wally's close family members_) got them all at least one gift. After the final count, they learned that they had;

_**-40 newborn/0-3 month onesies and outfits**_

_**-30 newborn/0-3 sleepers**_

_**-10 hats (ranging from newborn to 6-9 months)**_

_**-8 bibs**_

_**-50 pairs of socks (newborn to 12 months**_

_**-30 3-6 month onesies/outfits**_

_**-25 3-6 month sleepers**_

_**-18 6-9 month onesies/outfits**_

_**-5 pairs of shoes**_

_**-3 12 month onesies/outfits**_

_**-12 receiving blankets**_

_**-6 fleece/knit blankets**_

_**-10 burp clothes**_

_**-13 pack ages of size 1-3 diapers**_

_**-7 boxes of wipes**_

_**-Wipe warmers**_

_**-2 Breast pumps**_

_**-11 baby books**_

_**-4 pacifiers**_

_**-11 bottles/nipples**_

_**-1 car seat, stroller, swing, bouncer, and pack n play**_

_**-Several baby blue hangers**_

_**-A piggy bank and a picture fram that held four photos (both blue, both with Jaiyden's fullname written in white cursive on them)**_

"Where are we going to put everything?" Wally asked. "I have no idea... This is _3x_as much stuff as what I thought we'd get. I only thought we'd get some outfits, a few blankets here and there, couple of toys- not all this!" Artemis cried.

"Might as well start saving up for a bigger apartment." Wally groaned.

"C'mon, lets attempt to put some of the newborn clothes in the drawers under his changing table. I'll get some plastic storage bins so we can stick the rest of his clothes in them tomorrow." Wally sighed, as he picked up the four bags worth of newborn clothes, and carried them into their bedroom, Artemis right behind him.

* * *

_**"I don't want to be a bad Mom..."**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is ehh. And I'm only about 50% happy with it. I'm happy with what all happened in it, but I am not happy with it's length. I thought it'd be longer...**_

_**I'm not sure when I'll end this story. It'll be somewhere between eight and ten chapters. **_

_**I'm not sure why I picked the title of this story. **_

_**My sister doesn't like Jaiyden's middle name, she hates "Micah". Personally I love Jaiyden Micah. **_

_**You know how I mentioned a few chapters ago (I think it was chapter two or three) that Artemis and Wally have twins for their second pregnancy (What's with me and Spitfire twins? I have... One... Two... Three other stories where Artemis and Wally have twins- hell, in one they have TWO sets of twins)**_

_**Well, anyway, I have their genders and full names picked out. But those are a surprise. So shush...! ;-)**_

**Yondaimeslegacy- You don't have to have experience in pregnancy to write an accurate story. A conversation with a woman who is pregnant or has kids will do just fine. Sometimes even Google. __****Hell- my 16 year old cousin (who is childless) wrote a story about a girl getting pregnant, and she had me read it. Half of the time I was like "This happened to me. And this. And this- this happened twice!" **

_**J9162- Ehh... Yes and no... That's all I can say without saying spoilers.**_

_**OmegaFoxy- Thank you. I like odd/unique name spellings. **_

* * *

Because Wally and Artemis had so much stuff (_and so little space to put it al_l) Dick did the one thing he could think of that would help them out.

He bought them a _condo_. A four bedroom, three bath, one story, very nice condo located in a very nice and safe neighborhood in Palo Alto, just half an hour away from their current residence.

When he told Artemis and Wally this, they were thrilled.

"_Oh thank you_! _**Thank you**_!" She cried, throwing her arms around his torso and hugging him tightly.

"No problem. Least I could do for my nephew. Now come on, I wan to show you guys your new home. Then after that you guys can repaint and move in." Dick said, dragging them down to his car.

The three of them got into Dick's car, and drove to the loft.

* * *

It was in a nice, gated community, with several buildings and a doorman for each building, a fenced in outdoor pool and a playground.

In other words, Jaiyden would grow up a lot different then either of his parents did.

The ex-Boy Wonder turned into the parking lot of the third building on the right, before putting the car of park. They walked into the building (being greeted kindly by a doorman who looked to be about 60) and got in the elevator.

"What floor?" Artemis asked, her hand on her stomach. "Nine. you guys live in **489**. It's actually really nice." Dick told them.

When Dick unlocked the front door, Wally and Artemis gasped. It was amazing.

_The living room floor was a light hard wood, and the walls were a dark beige color. There were two doors, and a hallway._ While Wally checked out the two doors (_one going to the kitchen and dinning-room, the other being the master bedroom_), Artemis went down the hallway.

There were four doors, two on one side, one on the other side, and one at the end of the hallway. After observation, Artemis learned that the two doors on the left were bedrooms, and the door on the right was a bathroom.

The only room she hadnt been inside, was the one at the end of the hallway. When she opened the door, her heart stopped.

She fell in _love_.

_The walls were painted a light beige color, with three white French windows side-by-side on the back wall. The wall with the front door had two more doors; a closet and a bathroom. The floors were the same wood as the living room, shiny and polished and absolutely beautiful. _

"Artemis? There you are!" Wally said, finally finding her. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"_This is Jaiyden's room_." She told him.

"Of course we'll need to paint the walls, but _this_ is it; _this is his room_." Artemis smiled, her hand on her stomach.

"So what made you decide that?" Wally asked.

"I like it more then the other bedrooms. Plus, this one has it's own bathroom." She told him, pointing to the door.

* * *

A few days later, Artemis and Wally went to the local **Home Depot**to pick out paints for Jai's room. "Okay, we already agreed on the obvious color of blue. But what shade?" Wally questioned.

His long term girlfriend ignored him. She was too busy looking threw the many options for the paint colors. She had elemintated more then half of the multiple shades of the color blue, but she had about three favorites; a light baby blue, a blueish gray, and a sky blue.

She was now doing '_Eenie meenie minnie moe_' in her head.

"That one." She said, grabbing the baby blue color square, and handing it to Wally. "Should we paint his name on the wall? For decoration? So the walls aren't too plain?" Artemis asked. "If you want." Wally told her. Artemis smiled at him, before grabbing a white square.

"Okay. I'll go get the paints. Can you go get the brushes?" He asked her. She nodded, and he kissed her cheek before they separated.

While Artemis grabbed the roller brushes, she glanced over and stopped breathing.

Her _Dad_.

Her Dad was standing about twenty or thirty yards away, his hands down by his sides, a straight face, staring right at his heavily pregnant daughter.

Artemis stared at him- _she just couldn't look away_. Her hand flew down to her abdomen, on to where Jaiyden was kicking, _protecting_her and Wally's future first born.

"_Artemis_?"

She jumped, turning her head the other direction to see Wally standing there, looking concerned. She could see the gallon of blue paint and a smaller can of white paint in his hands.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, frowning.

"_Y-yeah... Just, never mind_." She sighed, grabbing what they need so they could paint Jaiyden's bedroom.

When she turned back to look at her Dad, he was _gone_.

* * *

Artemis couldn't understand why Wally made her where a mask while they painted the walls of baby Jai's room.

"It's so you don't inhale paint fumes. So you either where the mask, or go watch tv in the bedroom." Wally told her, as he painted around the windows, and Artemis painted on the wall across from him.

"_Fine_. So how should we decorate it?" She asked.

Wally looked around the room, before making a suggestion.

"Crib against the wall your painting with his name above it, the glider Jay and Joan got us in that corner, the dresser against that wall, and a rug in the middle." He said.

"What the hell's a _glider_, anyway?" Wally asked.

"I dunno. I think it's like a fancy name for a rocking chair or something." Artemis shrugged.

* * *

By the time Artemis was thirty-five weeks pregnant, they were completely moved in with Jaiyden's room all ready to go.

The crib and changing table were against the front wall between the closet and bathroom doors, the glider (_with white covering_) was in the far righ corner, with the eight drawer dresser against the left wall.

The pack n play Mary and Rudy had gotten them was in their room, on Artemis's side of the bed, with the matching bouncer in the far left corner of Jaiyden's room, and his swing in the living-room.

They had the hospital bags packed. The two bags (_one for Artemis, the other for Jai_) were by the front door, and their car seat was set up in the back seat of their car.

All they had to do now, was _wait_.

"_Wally_...! Tell your son to get out of me!" Artemis wailed, as she sat beside him on the couch. Wally turned to her, and leaned his head down towards her large gut.

"_Get out of your Mother_."

And with that, he went back to watching celebrity hockey with Artemis and Nelson. Artemis huffed, rolling her eyes. "You're a _lot_of help." She growled, crossing her arms.

"Wally? I want to have sex. _Lots_ of sex. _Non stop_ sex until I show signs of labor." Artemis told him. "_No_. He's _not_ ready to come out yet. Jaiyden _needs_more time to cook." He told her.

She groaned.

"Please! I'm _miserable_! I love Jai to death, don't get me wrong, but I hate being pregnant! I want to meet him, and hold him, and tell him how much I love him to his tiny adorable face!" She wailed.

"Babe, babies _aren't ready_ to come out at thirty-five weeks. But I'll make you a deal; if you show no signs of labor by thirty-nine weeks, I'll look up each and every natural way to induce labor, and I'll do all the ones I can with you. _Okay_?" Wally informed her.

"Okay. That'll work. Love you."

"Love you, _too_, Artemis."

* * *

About two weeks after Wally and Artemis made their agreement, M'gann showed up at the apartment, looking slightly frazzled.

"Megan? You okay?" Artemis asked, letting her inside. "So where's Wally?" M'gann asked, sitting on the couch. "_Uh_, he's hanging out with Roy. One last _**shebang**_before Fatherhood. Is something wrong? Do you need any help?" Artemis asked.

"What symptoms did you get that made you think you were pregnant?" M'gann asked.

"Well late period, for one. Then there was morning sickness, my sense of smell was stronger- _oh my **God**_! _**Who** did you sleep with_?" Artemis cried.

M'gann blushed, looking down at her feet.

"_Conner_. I slept with _Conner_."

Artemis jaw dropped. "Holy _shit_! Tell me _**everything**_! I want to know everything- every little detail!" Artemis ordered.

"It was about two days before your baby shower. And- _like always_- we were yelling and screaming at eachother. Next thing I know, I'm up against a wall and he's _kissing_ me. We went into the nearest bedroom, and _well_... Half an hour later it was like it _never_happened." M'gann explained.

"_Wow_. So that was the _first time_you two have had sex since you broke up?" Artemis asked.

"_Yeah_, over eighteen months. Want to know the most ironic part? It was the best sex we've ever had. Four years we were together, and that was the best." She blushed.

"So wait, a few days before my baby shower? That would make you, _about_... Five or six weeks, give or take a few days." Artemis said.

"_What do I do_? Me and Conner haven't even talked since it happened! And besides, Martians and Kryptonians might not be able to conceive, so I might not have to worry! _Right_?" M'gann asked.

"I would have Dinah give you an ultra sound, because an Earth pregnancy test might _not_give you a correct reading." Artemis told her.

"Okay. Thanks." M'gann said, getting up and walking toasted the front door.

"And Artemis? What'll happen, with me and Conner, if I _am_pregnant?" She asked, looking scared.

"One of three things; you two will either get back together and raise the baby, not get back together and raise the baby, or he will run for the hills." Artemis frowned.

* * *

"Thirty-nine weeks- as of _today_! Help me go into labor, _Baywatch_!" Artemis ordered, a grin on her face.

Wally sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, let me look up how to do it." He said, going to his laptop.

"Okay, what do you want to try first? Spicy foods, caster oil, bumpy roads, or sex?" Wally asked her.

"Spicy foods, I've been craving them all day." Artemis said.

* * *

"Wally! Nothing is working! I'm two days late!" Artemis cried. "Why won't Jai come out?" She groaned.

"I'm sorry nothing is working. Maybe Jaiyden's happy in there?" Wally suggested.

"_Jai! Đi và lấy ra khỏi tôi! Tôi muốn gặp bạn_!" Artemis groaned.

The expectant parents laid on their bed for a few more minutes, before Artemis let out a small gasp. "Artemis? Everything okay?" Wally asked, sitting up, concerned for his girlfriend.

"My water just broke."

* * *

_**"Jai! Come on and get out of me! I want to meet you!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

"_My water just broke_."

Wally's jaw dropped. "Are... Are you _sure_?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Artemis said, calmly. "Alright. I'm going to get the bags and put them in the car, then come back and get you. You go and call Dinah so she can meet us there." Wally said, getting up off of the bed.

Artemis grabbed her phone out of her back pocket, and dialed the number. "Hey, Dinah? My water just broke. Can you meet us at the hospital in about twenty minutes?" Artemis asked.

"_Sure. Of course! I'm on my way, see you there_." Dinah said, hanging up.

Artemis stuffed her phone back into her pocket, and sat up. She got up, and went to the closet to grab a clean pair of underwear and a skirt. Right as she finished changing, she went threw a contraction.

"_Oh ow. Holy... Fuck! Oww_!" She groaned, clutching her knees with he fists.

Wally came back to find her panting and gasping, trying to stay calm. He ran over to her, trying to comfort her.

"_Shit_! Why did God have to make labor so _painful_?" Artemis groaned, as Wally helped her walk towards their car. He locked the door behind them, and lead Artemis towards the elevator.

They got inside, and Wally pushed the button so they'd go down to the first floor. Everything was going smoothly, until the elevator _stopped _between the fourth and fifth floors.

"Oh come on!" Artemis groaned, leaning against the wall, as she went through another contraction. "_Shit! Shit! Shit_!" Wally groaned, pressing the emergency button several times. He turned towards Artemis and frowned at what he saw.

She was on the floor in the corner, her back against the wall, her face red in agony.

He gave her an apologetic look before picking up the emergency phone. "_Hey, the elevator is stuck! I kind of need it to move!... Why? My girlfriend's about to have a baby! That's why!... You have got to be kidding me!... Ugh! Just hurry up_!" Wally snapped, hanging up the phone.

"Tell Dinah we're going to be late; the elevator's stuck and it's going to be awhile before they can fix it." Wally sighed, sitting down beside her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, as she took out her phone and texted the older League member.

"_How... **Ungh**! Long, will it... _Ow_- take them_?" She gasped, trying to stay calm.

"Any where from three to six _hours_." Wally sighed.

"Oh come the fuck on!" Artemis snapped.

* * *

"What are you doing on your phone, Baywatch?" Artemis huffed, as she went threw yet another contraction.

It had been about forty-five minutes since her water broke, and according to the stop watch on her phone, her contractions were four-and-a-half minutes apart.

"I'm looking up how to have an at home child-birth." He informed her.

"Why?" She groaned.

"We are stuck in an elevator that won't be unstuck for another two to five hours. So- _unfortenetly_- there is a _fifty/fifty_ chance, that you will give birth to Jai in this tiny square _**deathtrap**_! Obviously you can't catch him if this happens, so that means I will have to help you!" Wally snapped.

Artemis whined. "But I don't want to give birth in an elevator! I want to give birth in a hospital with _**drugs**_!" She wailed.

"I know. And I'm sorry." He frowned.

"Did you know I had my delivery all planned out?" Artemis informed him. "_Huh_. What was it?" He asked her.

"It was really simple. _I was going to have Dinah deliver him, the only person allowed in the room besides her and a nurse or two was going to be you, I was going to get an epidural when I reached seven centimeters, and the only way that I was going to get a c-section was if Jaiyden's heart rate dropped to a dangerous level or if he tried to come out ass first like his_ **_Father_**."

"That does sound simple. Hey! What do you mean "_ass first like his Father_"?" Wally yelped.

"I talked to your Mom; you were _breeched_."

* * *

"_My vagina **huuuuurrrrrrrtttttttsssss**_!" Artemis groaned.

"Um, _ew_." Wally gagged.

The heavily pregnant blonde glared at him. "Jai better be twenty the next time I have to go threw with this pain, you jackass!" She snapped. "How far apart are your contractions, again?" Wally asked her.

"Two minutes. I'd say that puts me at around... Oh... Seven centimeters******, I guess?" She sighed. "I'm really sorry you're in so much pain." He frowned, kissing her cheek.

"It's okay. Not all your fault. It takes two to tango, remember?" She smiled at him. "A few more hours and we'll be a family." She mused, a hand on her gut. "Yep. So how's Jaiyden doing?" Wally asked.

"Good. Jai's kicking up a storm. If he's not causing me severe pain, my contractions are." Artemis smirked.

Wally smiled at her.

"So when do you want to get married?" He asked her.

"I knew we forgot _something_!" Artemis cried. "I just figured it was taking Nelson to the vet..." She added.

"We have to do that, too." Wally laughed. Artemis smiled, before a thought popped into her head. "_Wally_...?" She mumbled. "Yeah, beautiful?" He asked.

"Is our son going to be a _bastard_? Since we weren't married before he was born." Artemis asked, sadness in her eyes. "What? No. No, he's not." Wally told her.

"_Promise_?"

"_Promise_."

* * *

"_49 bottles of beer on the wall, 49 bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it around, 49 bottles of beer on the wall. 48 bottles of beer on the wall, 48 bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it around, 48 bottles of beer on the wall..._" Wally and Artemis drawled, completely bored.

No one could blame them for being bored; they'd been in the elevator for _almost _five hours now.

"_Ohh owww..._!" Artemis yelped, sitting up, and clutching her stomach. "_Oh God! Shit! I think he wants to come out_!" She groaned.

"What did I tell you? I told you you'd give birth to Jaiyden in the elevator." Wally muttered, as he helped Artemis take off her underwear.

"Oh fuck you, Wallace!" She snapped. "You already did. That's why we're in this mess." He informed her. "God! Why couldn't Dick have gotten us this place _after _I gave birth?" Artemis groaned.

"Well you can tell Dick how much of a _dick_ he is for getting us a bigger place to live out of the kindness of his heart, the next time we see him. Now on your next contraction, I need you to push, _okay_?" Wally told her.

She nodded, and less then thirty seconds later, she pushed.

Her face scrunched up in sheer pain, as she pushed hard, trying to deliver Jai. After a minute of pushing, she had to stop because her contraction was over. But a few seconds later, she was right back to pushing.

Almost an hour later, she felt all the pressure and pain in her cervix go away, as it was replaced by a tiny wail.

"_He's here_!" Wally grinned, placing the now screaming Jaiyden on to Artemis's flattened stomach.

"_Ohh hi sweetie. Hi baby boy_." She cooed, holding him close to her as Wally cleaned him of as best as he could with his t-shirt, before wrapping him up with it.

Artemis couldn't help but smile as she brought their son- _their Jaiyden_- closer to her chest, so he could hear her heartbeat. "_We_ made him. _We _made this beautiful little boy." She told Wally, as he leaned against the wall beside her.

"We did. We make pretty cute kids, _huh_?" Wally grinned. "_Yeah_. We do. Hi Jaiyden. Hi honey." Artemis cooed, holding her son.

"You know it's going to take me ten years to get that image out of my head." He informed her. "You mean the image of our son _crowning_?" Artemis smirked. "Yep. Because that was just _**nasty**_!" He gagged.

"I love you." Artemis smirked. "I love you, too." He said, kissing her.

Right as they pulled away, the elevator started moving.

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me_!" "_Come the fuck on_!" They snapped.

* * *

A few hours later, while Wally went to go get the car from their parking lot, M'gann came to visit Artemis in the hospital.

"So how was it?" The Martian asked curiously.

"_Painful_. But all completely _worth it_ in the end." Artemis smiled, as Jai drank from her breast. "So did you talk to Dinah? How'd it go?" Artemis asked. "I talked to her. I'm due on _Christmas_." M'gann blushed.

"Oh that's great! Does Conner know?" Artemis asked.

"Do I know what?"

Both girls eyes went wide, when Conner entered the room. Artemis could tell by the look on M'gann's face that no, she had not gotten the chance to tell her ex boyfriend that they were going to be having a baby together.

"Go away. Both of you- go away!" Artemis ordered.

"But I want to see-"

"You can see him later. Leave, _**now**_." Artemis ordered, interrupting Conner.

The Superboy huffed, rolling his eyes, before he and M'gann left Artemis's hospital room. "So what were you two talking about in there?" Conner asked her, as they walked down the hall.

M'gann stopped, sighing.

"M'gann? Is everything okay?" He asked, concerned. Even though it had been over a year-and-a-half since their break up, and five months since her and La'Gaan's break up, Conner still cared deeply for the young Martian female.

"_I'm pregnant_... _You're the Father._" She told him, waiting for him to yell and scream, or _worst_- just walk _away _from her and their unborn child.

But he _didn't_. Instead, he _kissed _her.

M'gann moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. It was until they heard Wally's voice that they had forgotten where they were.

"Hey! Just because their are babies on this floor, doesn't mean you two should go and _make_ your own." Wally joked, carrying Artemis and Jaiyden's bags towards their room.

"We already did." M'gann blushed.

Wally gasped. "_Congratulations_!" He grinned, before walking on. When he got to the room, he could hear Artemis talking to Jaiyden in Vietnamese.

"_Cậu bé của tôi. Cậu bé xinh đẹp của tôi. I 'm so happy bạn đang ở đây với tôi và cha của bạn và phần còn lại của gia đình chúng tôi điên. Tôi sẽ luôn luôn chắc chắn rằng bạn đang an toàn. Tôi yêu bạn, Jaiyden_." She cooed, her eyes never leaving her blonde son.

Wally just stood there in the doorway, watching them, a smile on his face.

That was his family. _They were his family_. He would always protect them. He would always love them.

He was a _Dad_, now.

* * *

_****I was totally guessing on the contractions are two minutes apart= 7 centimeters thing. **_

_**"My little boy. My beautiful little boy. I am so happy you're here with me and your Dad and the rest of our crazy family. I will always make sure that you are safe. I love you, Jaiyden."**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Originally, this story was going to end between eight and ten chapters. **

**But while I was writing the last chapter, I got so many ideas for new chapters, and all the wonderfulness over-whelmed me and I couldn't ignore it! **

**So, this story will be long- longer then "Our Decisions".**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**Sirens in the water- Haha! I'll keep that in mind. :)**

**Jazbez- That, my friend, is called "Irony". It's awesome when it happens to other people, but a bitch when it bites you in your ass. And to your question in your chapter 7 review; Yes. Yes I will. I just don't know how old they'll be when I end it, though...**

**Yondaimeslegacy- I completely agree. Most of them don't do any research at all, and those stories are REALLY BAD. And thank you for the complement. And trust me, I will keep on. **

* * *

Jaiyden Micah West was able to go home with his parents on _April 14th_- just three days after his birth.

His going home outfit was beyond adorable.

It consisted of a light blue onesie with the ends of the sleeves and collar a dark blue, with a dark green frog on the center of the chest, with the words "I love you" written above it in black, horizontal stripped pants that were the same dark blue and green as the onesie and frog, white socks, and a green hat with three frogs on the front.

_What_?... Artemis liked _frogs_...

"He's a _fat_ baby." Wally commented, holding his son, while Artemis pulled her hair into a pony tail. "No he is not Wally! Jaiyden's _perfect_!" Artemis cried, glaring at him.

"_Babe_, Jai weighted _eight pounds, seven ounces_. Any bigger and you couldn't have delivered him in the elevator- he would've gotten _stuck_." Wally told her.

Artemis rolled her eyes, now having decided to ignore Wally. "Can you believe Megan and Conner are going to have one of their own in a few months?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Tell me about it. But I always figured they'd have kids before us." Wally commented.

"I always thought we'd break up before them..." Artemis added, frowning.

"Well, I don't think we have to worry about that anymore. Each and every time I see them, it's like they _never_broke up in the first place." Wally grinned. "Their baby made them fall back in love." Artemis mused, as Wally put Jaiyden in his car seat.

"Ready to go?" Wally asked, picking up the car seat. Their bags were already in the car, so all they had to worry about was Jaiyden.

"_Yep_. Time to go home." Artemis smiled.

As they got into their car and drove home, a thought came to Artemis, and she became worried. "Wally? What if Nelson doesn't like Jai? I don't want her to _hurt_him..." Artemis said, frowning.

When they reached a stop light, Wally turned to face the new Mother, who had decided to sit in te back seat with Jaiyden on the ride home.

"Everything will be okay. And if not, we'll just keep Nel away from Jaiyden until she's familiar with him." Wally told her, before driving the rest of the way home.

* * *

Artemis had absolutely nothing to worry about when it came to Nelson and Jai.

The dog sniffed the newborn, now asleep in his swing, glanced at her nervous owners, yawned, and then plopped down infront of the swing, before falling asleep.

"Oh thank God!" She gasped, a small smile forming on her face.

"Told you so." Wally smirked, kissing her cheek.

"I'm gonna go pump while he's asleep. I keep on _leaking_..." Artemis mumbled, getting up off the couch and going towards their bedroom, where she kept the breast pump Iris had gotten her for her baby shower.

Wally watched his son sleep.

Jai looked like the both of them; he had his chin, cheeks, and his eyes were already starting to turn green. He also had Artemis's bright blonde hair, nose, and tan skin.

Jaiyden was _perfect_ to his parents. He always would be.

* * *

On Jaiyden's first night home, the only ones who got even a tiny amount of sleep in the _Crock/West_household were the two plants in the living-room.

The two _fake_plants.

Every hour, on the hour, Jai would wake up screaming his tiny lungs off. Each time it was either because he was hungry, dirty, or simply wanted to be held.

"_Jaiyden... Bạn là okay sweetie. Bạn là okay. Mommy đã nhận bạn. Tôi ở đây. Bạn không có gì phải lo lắng về_." Artemis sighed.

By now, Artemis had moved herself into Jaiyden's room so Wally could get some sleep. Sadly, Wally couldn't afford to take more then a week off from work, and his first day back was tomorrow, so he needed at least two hours of semi decent sleep.

So Artemis had put Jai in his crib, grabbed her pillow and a spare blanket from the coat closet, and was camping out on Jaiyden's glider while he slept in his crib- almost three months _earlier_then what Artemis wanted him too.

At least he was in the same room as her, so Artemis didn't have much to complain about.

But Jaiyden _wouldn't_sleep. He would cry every time Artemis tried to put him down for bed. She had just fed and changed him, so that couldn't be his problem.

Did he think his Mother was _abandoning_him...?

Artemis came up with an idea. She put Jai in his crib, put held his tiny hand in her her slim fingers. He babbled and fussed; but he didn't scream.

"_Oh của tôi đẹp trai. Bạn không có gì phải lo lắng về; Tôi sẽ không bao giờ rời khỏi bạn. Tôi sẽ luôn luôn ở đây để đảm bảo rằng bạn đang an toàn và thân yêu_." She cooed, watching as Jaiyden drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A few days after Jaiyden came home from the hospital, Artemis and Wally decided to take him to the Cave to meet the Team, since most of them couldn't make it to the hospital.

"_Oh_! _He's sooooooo precious_!" Barbara cried.

"_I wish I had a little sibling even half as cute as him_!" Cassie gasped.

"_Look at his little nose_!" Karen cooed.

"He is _adorable_. Just think sis, in a few months you and Conner will have one of your own." Garfield announced, just a little too loudly.

The room went dead silent, all eyes on the Martian and Kryptonian, both of whom were blushing madly, their cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"_Uhh_... _Oops_." Gar winced.

"You're _pregnant_?" Zatanna gasped. M'gann nodded, still blushing.

Bart raced over to the expectant alien couple, his head leaning down next to M'gann's still flat stomach.

"Hi baby-"

"_No spoilers_!" The couple snapped.

"But-"

"_None_!" M'gann hissed. "Can't I just tell you the gen-" "_No Bart_!" They growled. "Can I tell you what it looks-" "_No_!"

"How about-"

"_Bart_! I will _kill_ you where you stand!" Conner roared, baring his teeth at the boy. The future speedster gulped, before running away.

* * *

It took almost five weeks for Jai to sleep longer then two hours during the night time, much to the relief of his parents.

"Mmm... Happy_ Mother's Day_." Wally said, wrapping his arms around Artemis's waist from behind, kissing her cheek as she made breakfast.

"It is _Mother's Day_, huh. Any plans?" Artemis asked, scrambling the eggs.

"Yeah. Mom's watching Jai for a few hours around six, so I'm going to take you out." He grinned, pouring himself a glass of milk. "We don't have to make your Mom watch him..." Artemis told him.

"Please! She's been wanting to babysit since I told her you were pregnant. Besides, it's only for a few hours. Three tops. All you have to do is pump, and everything will be good to go." Wally told her.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"_Somewhere_." Wally smirked, putting his glass down. He went over to Jaiyden's swing and scooped up the infant, placing his head on his chest. He had a smile on his face while he rocked his son.

* * *

"Okay Mom, Jai's already been bathed and fed. There are diapers and wipes in our room and his room. Feed him four ounces of formula in the an hour-and-a-half, and make sure he's in bed by seven-thirty." Wally explained, as Mary rushed him and Artemis out the door.

"I know what to do, Wally! _Go_! _Go_! Have fun!" She ordered, closing the door behind them.

"She must really want us to have fun." Artemis smirked, as they got on the elevator.

"Yeah. She really loves Jaiyden." Wally said, kissing her on the lips. "I love you." He murmured. "I love you, _more_." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

After a few seconds, Artemis pulled away. "We just had a baby. You're not getting anything for another few weeks." She smirked.

Wally frowned, groaning. "You are evil." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. She laughed, as they got out of the elevator and walked towards their car.

* * *

"This is nice." Artemis told him, her arm folded back behind her head. They were in the middle of a field, on the hood of their car, watching the stars. The head-lights were on, so they could see.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't take you out some place fancy. I just wanted to spend time with you alone. No loud noises or nosy people. Just you and me." Wally told her.

"It's okay. I love this. I love spending time with just you." Artemis smiled.

She didn't even notice Wally pull a small black box out of his pocket.

"_Hey_." He said, turning over to face her. She looked over and gasped, now noticing the open box. Inside, was a silver ring, with a one carat diamond in the center, and four smaller diamonds, two on each side of it.

Artemis carefully took the ring out, examining it. Inside, she could see the words "**_Together Always_**" engraved. "Wally... It's _beautiful_." She gasped.

"It was my Grandma's. Mom gave it to me our Sophomore year of college. She said '_if you could survive living with me for a year, You could survive living with me for the rest of our lives_.' But it took me up until now to give it to you." Wally explained.

"_So will you marry me_?" He asked.

"_Yes_. Yes I'll marry you." She smiled, slipping the ring on her finger before pulling Wally into a kiss.

* * *

_**"Jaiyden ... You're okay sweetie. You are okay. Mommy got you. I am here. You have nothing to worry about."**_

_**"Oh my beautiful son. You have nothing to worry about; I will never leave you. I will always be here to make sure that you are safe and loved."**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I had planned to combine the last chapter and this chapter into one big chapter. But I changed my mind. Because I didn't want to. **_

_**Sooo yeah...**_

_**SpitfireChick- Thank you. You're so sweet! :)**_

_**Yondaimeslegacy- I'm glad I made your morning. Like I mentioned, I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have.**_

* * *

"It's about time you two got engaged." Zatanna cried, as her Artemis, Raquel, and M'gann shopped for groceries for Wally and Artemis.

"_Artemis_? Were you _miserable_during your pregnancy?" M'gann groaned.

The Martian looked down at her growing stomach. She was four months pregnant, and could barely see her feet.

"Not until I hit about eight months. But you have to remember who your child's Father is. You're going to be miserable through all of your pregnancies with Conner's kids." Artemis told her, putting her hand on M'gann's shoulder.

"_Okay_. That makes a lot of sense, actually." M'gann said, nodding.

"So, do you guys know the gender?" Raquel asked.

"_Nope_. Me and Conner decided to have it be a _surprise_. Poor Bart. He wants to tell us about the baby _so badly_. It's actually quiet cute how much he squirms whenever he sees me or hears somebody mention the baby." She smiled, a hand on her gut.

"_Motherhood is great. No matter how horrible your pregnancy is, the baby you give birth to makes it worth all of the pain and misery you experienced carrying them inside you for nine long months_." Artemis smiled, holding Jaiyden's hand between her fingers, as he slept in his car seat in the buggie, a blue cotton blanket laid on top of him to keep him warm.

"I want _a_ baby. I want _lots_ of babies. But I don't think Kaldur wants _any_. He's afraid if we have kids, we'll loose them because of what we do... _Nobody wants a dead child_..." Raquel said, frowning.

Zatanna put a hand on Raquel's shoulder, comforting her.

"I don't really blame Kaldur for being worried. But I wish he'd at least consider having _children_... **_Hell_**! I wish he'd consider _one _child!" She sighed.

"I'm sure he'll _eventually _want kids." M'gann told her.

"His Mom will eventually _force _him to give her a Grandbaby." Artemis said.

Raquel chuckled, a smile on her face. Even though her face said she was _happy_, her eyes still showed _sadness_.

* * *

When Jaiyden was four months old, he started sleeping through the night.

By that time, his pack n play had been folded up and placed in his closet, and Jai was now sleeping in his crib in his bedroom.

"Think you can handle him sleeping in his own room?" Wally joked.

"_Ha_! _Ha_! _Ha_!" Artemis scoffed, sticking her tongue out at the speedster. She tucked a sleeping Jai in, turned on his mobile, and left his nursery with Wally, leaving the door open just a crack.

"We should have Meg and Conner babysit him. You know, for practice." Artemis suggested, as her and Wally climbed into bed.

"That's a good idea. They only have a few months before their baby's born. We can also tell them what they'll need." Wally agreed, his chest against Artemis's back, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you." He mumbled against her neck.

"I love you, too. G'night." She yawned.

* * *

"You two, are going to watch Jai, while we go out to dinner and go see a movie. Possibly **Avengers 2**. We're not really sure what we'll go see."

That was how Artemis and Wally greeted M'gann and Conner at their apartment three days later. Artemis carried the diaper bag and a small cooler, while Wally held Jai in his car seat with one hand, and had the pack n play slung over his shoulder.

"_Umm_... _What_?" Conner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Baby sit our kid for a few hours_." Wally said, handing M'gann the car seat and Conner the pack n play.

"There are three bottles in this cooler. Microwave them for four seconds, and give him a bottle every two hours. We fed him right before we left, so he shouldn't be hungry. He only cries for four reasons; he's either hungry, tired, dirty, or simply wants to be held. And it doesn't matter where you are in the house, if he's dirty you can smell it. It's like an atomic stink bomb went off in his diaper. Bye baby boy." Artemis cooed, waving goodbye to Jai, before her and Wally left.

"Did she say '_atomic stink bomb_'?" Conner asked, as they walked away.

"Yep." M'gann groaned, as she closed their front door.

* * *

When Artemis and Wally came home almost five hours later, M'gann and Conner were waiting for them.

"He's scared of Wolf. Every time Wolf walked by or made any kind of noise, he would _shit _himself." Conner growled, handing Jaiyden to Artemis.

"We ran out of diapers." M'gann sighed.

"Take him away." Conner begged, handing the things to Wally, before shooing them out of their apartment and locking the door behind them.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, _Baywatch_." Artemis cooed, kissing Wally's neck, as they laid in bed together.

"Thanks. I almost forgot that was today." He grinned, kissing her lips. She moaned, as he rolled over on top of her, his lips trailing down her neck.

"_Ohh Wally_..." Artemis gasped, as he suckled on her pulse point.

Right as they were about to go anywhere, they heard Jaiyden crying. Wally groaned, rolling off of her, and on to his back.

"You _didn't_ give birth to a _baby_- you gave birth to a _cock blocker_." He huffed.

"I'll get him." Artemis said, getting up out of bed.

Wally watched, a smirk on his face, as his future wife got out of bed and walked across their bedroom, in absolutely nothing but one of his t-shirts.

"Why do you _always_ cry when ever me and your Dad want to have some fun?" Artemis sighed, picking the almost five month old infant up out of his crib.

"_Mama_!" He babbled, a smile on his face.

Artemis gasped. He called her "_Mama_".

"Ohh. That's right baby boy. I'm your _Mẹ_." Artemis cooed, kissing his cheek, holding him close to her.

She grabbed an outfit out from his closet; a simple long sleeved blue onesie with a monkey on the front, a pair of jeans, and matching socks, and got him dressed.

She grabbed Jai's elephant and walked back to their bedroom, and climbed on to the bed with Wally, who hadn't moved an inch.

"He called me '_mama_'." She smiled, as they watched Jaiyden play with his toy.

"_Mama_!" He repeated.

"Did you say '_mama_'?" Wally grinned, ruffling his son's hair.

* * *

"You guys are going to need the following things, so pay lots of attention." Artemis said, dragging M'gann and Conner through Happy Harbor's "_**Babies R Us**_" store.

"Diapers. Lots and lots of them. You guys will go through a pack of newborn diapers every two and a half weeks- at least that's what me and Wally went through with Jaiyden during the first three months he was alive." Artemis explained, tossing some diapers and wipes into the cart that Conner was pushing.

"Meg? Do you guys... _You know_...?" Artemis trailed off, unsure of how to ask if Martians _could _breast feed their young.

"Lactate? _No_. We don't." She answered.

"Alright. Formula." Artemis said, grabbing a large container of powdered formula. "You guys will go through this in... Four to six weeks. Half of that if there's a second baby hiding in there... You two aren't having twins, right?" She asked.

"**_No_**!" They cried.

"Good. You'll also need bottles. But you guys can pick those on your own. Do you guys have a crib? Or any other kind of furniture?" She asked.

"Yeah. We just need diapers, wipes, some more clothes, and a car seat." M'gann replied.

"And someplace to put the baby besides the crib." Conner added.

"So a swing." Artemis said, dragging them off to that section of the store. While they were in that part of the store, M'gann's eyes went wide.

"_Wet_! I'm wet." She gasped.

"A little too much info, Meg." Artemis winced. "_Not that kind of wet_!" She snapped, hissing in pain. Conner and Artemis looked over at M'gann, and their eyes went wide.

Her water _broke_.

"You can't be in labor! You're not due for another three weeks!" Conner cried. "Her water broke. No stopping it now. I'll pay for the stuff, you get her to the MedBay." Artemis informed them.

* * *

"_She looks like Conner_." Zatanna commented, as M'gann held her newborn daughter. "She _does_. It's scary how much she does." Dick said, smiling at the new addition to their Team.

"So, what is her name?" Kaldur asked. M'gann and Conner's eyes widened.

_They hadn't picked out a name..._

"You guys haven't picked out a name?" Raquel cried. "That's the first thing me and Wally did!" Artemis yelped.

"We have a middle name, but not a first name." Conner sighed. Before anyone could say anything, Bart entered the room.

"_Awe_, doesn't Lisa look adorable?" He cried, grinning.

"_Lisa_?" The Team chorused.

Conner looked at his first born and only daughter, sleeping in her Mother's arms. "I like it. It fits her." He said.

"Hi _Lisa Marie_. Hi baby girl." M'gann cooed, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"_Lisa Marie Kent_. Cute name." Wally said, forming a smile on his face.

"Alright Bart, you get to announce **_one_** spoiler when it comes to Lisa." Conner announced. "And nothing depressing!" M'gann added.

Bart nodded, before thinking for a moment.

"_She marries Jaiyden._"

* * *

_**"Mom."**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**3v3ry1luvsm3- I'm sad to say that this will be my last new story on FF-net, because I'm getting tired of all their shit, so once all my stories are complete, I will be leaving- and NO, none of my stories will be deleted. **_

_**However! Since Jaiyden (and now baby Lisa:) will be somewhere in their twenties when this story ends, I will make Robin get Zee pregnant. Same with Kaldur and Rocket. Though, I must warn you, it won't be as detailed as Artemis's pregnancy, and it won't be for another few chapters.**_

_**Yondaimeslegacy- I'm glad you like her name. I like it, too. Yes, the part about Jai shitting himself was hilarious! :D**_

_**Viet girl14- Thanks. It's one of my favorite parts, as well.**_

_**Jazbez- Hahaha! I know right! I loved the face you made! 0.o It was hilarious. And yes. That was one HELL of a spoiler! :)**_

_**Sirens in the water- No comment. No comment. No comment. **_

_**Namtab- Yup. Yup. Yup. :)**_

_**Mysterygirl97- You're right. There aren't a lot of those stories. I think I've read one where Raquel has a baby. Not sure about Zatanna. There's been mentions of her being pregnant, but nothing extremely detailed.**_

_**OmegaFoxy- The fourth wall! I forgot about the fourth wall! Lmfao! :D**_

_**Blackirishawk- Yes way! :p**_

_**Music lover bwg- Artemis said "Mom" in Vietnamese. When I put bold-italicized words between "." it means they are translations for Vietnamese words. The English translations are written in the order the Vietnamese words/sayings were written in the story.**_

* * *

The Team just stood there, in shock. Jaiyden and Lisa get _married_?

While they were all in disbelief, Artemis remembered something Bart had said a few weeks after she found out that she was pregnant with Jaiyden.

'_The_ _baby and their spouse raise me_...'

Her and Wally's son and Conner and M'gann's daughter raise Bart. They raise him and their kids... They _disappeared_. They might have _abandoned _him...

"What do you mean '_She_ _marries Jaiyden_'?" Conner asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know what married is! You know- '_Dun_! _Dun_! _Da dun_! _Dun_! _Dun_! _Da dun_!' Walking your daughter down the aisle, "_I do's_"- _**Heck**_. They even popped out a couple kids!... _Oops_... _Spoilers_..." Bart winced.

"_She raises you_..." Wally said, also remembering what Bart had told him, Artemis, Barry, and Iris.

Bart nodded. "She and Jaiyden raised me for almost five years. Their oldest kid was one of my closest friends." Bart explained.

"You said '_was_'. What did you mean by _that_?" M'gann asked.

"I went for a run- _maybe five or six months before I came to this time_- and when I came back home, they were gone. Just disappeared. All of them- _Jai_, _Lisa_, _Amy_, and _Elliot_- _**gone**_! I haven't seen _or _heard from them since..." He frowned.

No one knew _how _to respond.

"If you think my childhood sucked, you guys are _waaaay_ off. Mine was _amazing _compared to Janelle's!" Bart said. But then his eyes went wide, and his face paled.

_He hadn't meant to tell them about Janelle_...

"_Who's Janelle_?" Artemis asked.

"No one!" He cried, running off. Or atleast he tried to. Dick and Kaldur grabbed him and held him down. "_Answer us_." Kaldur ordered.

"_Who's Janelle_?" Dick repeated.

"My girlfriend! Janelle's my _girlfriend_!" He cried out.

* * *

Over the next few days, Bart avoided the original Team.

He hadn't meant to tell them about Janelle. _He shouldn't have said anything_! About _anyone_! He should've just told them what college Lisa goes to! _Not_ who she spent the rest of her life with...

He _missed_ Janelle. He missed her so much. He should've never left their time _without _her.

_She would never forgive him_...

"You sure you don't want to talk about Janelle?" Artemis sighed, standing in the doorway of Bart's bedroom. "She's _amazing_, and _beautiful_, and _funny_, and _smart_. And she can kick your ass in _less _then eight seconds." Bart smirked.

"You got any pictures of her?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to Bart. "_Yeah_." He nodded. He climbed off the bed, and grabbed a small envelope from under the bed.

"Janelle liked hanging out in the rustic, run-down, abandon parts of town. They reminded her of home. Anyway, we found one of those photo booths- the ones at malls, _you know_? Anyway, she fixed it all up and we took some pics." Bart explained.

He handed her the photos, and Artemis stared at the girl, _amazed_ at her appearance.

_Long, snow white hair, her bangs covering her right eye, her left eye being a bright vibrant blue color, thick black eyeliner surrounding it. __Her skin was a stark white color, and she wore a long sleeved, mid-thigh length black dress- the skirt of the dress was a mesh type material. She also had black fingerless gloves on her hands_.

"You're _right_; she is _beautiful_." Artemis commented, handing Bart back the photos.

"Thanks. But she'll _kill _me if we ever see eachother again..." Bart groaned. "Why?" Artemis asked. Bart looked at her with sad eyes.

"She probably thinks that I _abandoned_ her. But I _didn't_! I love her too much to do that! I need to make sure her future- _our_ future- _doesn't _suck ass!" Bart cried.

_Love_? Bart was in _love_... And he _had_ to leave her _behind_...

"Please explain. How _bad_ was her childhood? It _couldn't_ have been as bad as yours _or_ mine..." Artemis sad softly, putting her hand on Bart's shoulder.

"Her mom _died_ when she was six... She died giving birth to her brother, _Charlie_. Charlie, _sadly_, was... _He was still-born_. Her Dad got his throat slit three years later- _almost to the day_...!" First Bart told her about her parents, then he moved on to the rest of her immediate family.

"Her older sisters- _they're 18 and 21 years older then her, neither her nor Charlie were planned_- both disappeared about six weeks before Lisa and Jaiyden did. No one knows what happened to them. Her only family left, her Uncle- _her Mother's younger brothe_r- died three months after Lisa and Jaiyden disappeared." Bart finished, near tears.

He didn't like talking about the deaths or disaperences of people he loved and cared about.

Artemis was appalled.

"Janelle always said she'd give up her _first born _to know what happened to her sisters..." The future speedster sighed.

"How old is she?" Artemis mumbled.

"Sixteen. Same as me... The future is **_horrible_**, Artemis! Not just for me and Nelle- but for _everyone_! Everything and everyone is either _dead_ or _dying_! Hopefully... Me being here and changing _certain_ things... _Fixed it all_..." Bart cried.

"_Certain things_? _Bartholomew Allen_... _What. have. you. done_?" Artemis demanded, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I... I _saved_ Grandpa... I saved Grandpa from entering the _speed-force_..."

* * *

Artemis never mentioned her conversation with Bart about the future- to _anybody_. Not even _Wally_.

She had more important things to do; it was Jaiyden's first Christmas in less then five days.

"You excited?" Wally asked, putting Jai in the buggy, as he and Artemis shopped for presents for Jai and the rest of their family. "Yes. And nervous. Soon he'll be one. Then the next thing we'll know, he's in kindergarten." Artemis sighed, ruffling her sons golden locks.

"What, you wish he'd stay time and helpless forever?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at his fiancé.

"_No_. I just don't want him to grow up so fast!" She frowned.

"Dear God... Motherhood _has _changed you! I just didn't believe it until now!" Wally joked, fake gasping.

"Oh shut up, _Baywatch_!" Artemis snapped, punching him in the shoulder blade. Hard.

"_Oww_...!" He whimpered.

* * *

_**This chapter was very... Bart and Artemis centered...**_

_**And yes, I do strongly believe that Bart left a girl he cared deeply about back in his own time. I will talk more about Janelle and the Future. **_

_**Whether I decided to have Bart tell anyone else about the Future, or write about him trying to change it, is undecided.**_

_**If I do decide to go with that, I won't be very descriptive...**_

_**This chapyer was short...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**_

* * *

_**I will be extremely busy for the next few weeks or so (personal things, blah blah blah...) **_

_**So it will be at least one or two months before I update this story, or any of my others. **_

_**I decided to give you this warning in advanced, so I can avoid all of the "Where are you? Update damn it!" PM's.**_

_**So yeah... **_

_**Just thought I'd let you guys know...**_


	12. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AN

_**You know, whenever I start a Spitfire story, I never expect it to be as popular as it is when I finish it. **_

_**"Redemption", "Our Decisions", my one shot called "Spitfire", and this story- even this story! I never expect them to be so popular!**_

_**I'm having the same problem I had around the end of "Redemtion"; plenty of ideas, but all of them happen when Jaiyden's like... Three and older. **_

_**So I may or may not skip Jai's "terrible twos". Lemme know what you guys think. **_

_**Should I skip Jaiyden=age 2, or not?**_

_**Also, I am listing some spoiler alerts that are going to happen in LATER CHAPTERS!**_

_**1. Someone WILL DIE! I am NOT listing WHO, and I WILL tell you that it won't happen until around chapter 18-25 and it will SHOCK you!**_

_**2. Everyone on the main team (including Roy) will have AT LEAST ONE child. I already have names, genders, and birthdays of the future unborn kiddies picked out, so ANY and ALL suggestions will be IGNORED.**_

_**3. Linda Park will make a SHORT and VERY SMALL cameo around chapter... Let's say 15 or 16- I'll let you all know when, okay?**_

_**4. I have all future OTP's (the kids) picked out.**_

_**5. I may or may not introduce Janelle (from chapter... Whatever the last chap was) into the story. **_

_**6. This story is going to be LONG AS FUCK! As in- my LONGEST story! Anywhere from 35-60 chapters! (Holy FUCK! :O)**_

_**So yeah, six (semi MAJOR) spoilers.**_

_**Now here's the BAD news; **_

_**I probably won't be able to update this for a bit. As in- a few MONTHS! Around late October early November.**_

_**I have a lot of (personal) stuff to deal with, so I'm going to be gone for a while. I might update a chap or 2 on my other stories here and there, but for the most part, I'm not going to be updating.**_

_**On a side note, for those of you who read my Supermartian story "Love", chapter 2 is half way done, and should be posted sometime in the next two weeks.**_

_**Also; I'm not gonna leave FanFic until MAY OF 2014! :D**_

_**Yay! :)**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Okay, so obviously, something's in this story won't coincide with the show; i.e., the Cave blowing up, Amistad already being a part of Raquel's life (spoilers, if you didn't already know), and Raquel being engaged to who-the-fuck-ever she's engaged to.**_

_**So yeah, if it wasn't already painfully obvious, this is an AU story.**_

_**Enjoy anyway! :D**_  


* * *

  
"So what do you guys plan to do for Jai's first birthday? It's only a month away." Zatanna asked, bouncing her nephew on her lap.

Artemis groaned.

She hated when people asked her that. Because honestly, she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Nothing really. I mean, what's the point? He's not gonna remember it, anyway." Artemis scoffed.

"She has a point. Me and Conner already have Lisa's first birthday pretty much planned out; _cake_, _nap_, _sex_. In no particular order." M'gann shrugged, bottle feeding a four, almost five-month-old Lisa.

The older Lisa got, the more obvious it became that she was going to be just. like. Conner.

She had his skin tone, his stunning crystal blue eyes, and the same mop of thick black hair.

"You two are already having sex again?" Raquel asked. M'gann nodded. "Damn!" She cried. "Hey! Me and Conner went almost 18 months, then another seven! We both like the sex." M'gann defended herself.

"I made Wally wait a few months, like two or three. Don't get pregnant again, M'gann!" Artemis warned.

In an act of maturity, the Martian mother stuck her tongue out at her "_Earth Sister_".

"Sex between you two can't be that good!" Zatanna said, crossing her arms.

"Remember those five days when me and Conner were gone after we graduated high school?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Her friends asked.

"The only time we left that bed was to eat, shower, and pee." She smirked.

"_**OKAY**_! New conversation! So how's formula feeding going?" Zatanna asked. "Great- until we have to buy more." M'gann groaned.

"What do you mean?" Raquel asked.

"I never knew how many people were "_pro breast-feeding_". Every time I go to the store I get dirty looks, and an assortment of other... _Insults_." M'gann huffed.

"Other insults?"

"One woman said Lisa was going to grow up _stupid_ because I'm _not_ breast-feeding, and another said she was quite surprised **Child Protective Services** _hasn't_ taken her away yet."

"The _Fu_-" Artemis stopped herself, remembering that Jai has started his _repeating-everything-he-hears-Mommy-and-Daddy-say_ stage.

"What is wrong with people these days? The only reason why I breastfed Jai this long, was because me and Wally both knew that we wouldn't be able to afford formula for Jai and food for us!" Artemis cried.

"And other things, like _diapers_ and _electricity_..." She added.

"Conner can't go either! Whenever he does, everyone thinks he's a teenager who threw his life away by getting a girl pregnant. And I can't breast-feed! Martians were not designed to lactate. If they were, I'd be feeding Lisa with my boobs." M'gann cried.

"_At least I can shape-shift to make myself look thirty._.."

"So, with the exception of Zatanna, all our lives basically suck ass in some way or another?" Raquel asked.

"Kal still won't get you pregnant?" Zatanna asked.

"No... And I don't know if he's one of those guys who just wants to adopt, or doesn't want any at all..." Raquel sighed, her head resting in her hands.

"Why don't you adopt?" Zatanna suggested.

"It takes too long and costs too much money- money that neither me or Kal have. Plus, I want a baby of my own. Boy, Girl- doesn't matter. It could be born with three heads and no junk and I'd still be estatic!" She groaned.

"I'm sorry Rocket..." Artemis frowned, hugging her friend.  


* * *

  
"So what exactly are we doing for Jaiyden's birthday?" Artemis asked, snuggling into Wally's bare chest.

The speedster looked at the Mother of his only son with confusion. "How in the hell do you go from begging me to go faster during sex, to asking what we're going to do for our only son's first birthday?" He asked.

Artemis sat up, and punched him as hard as she could in his shoulder blade.

"Ow!" He yelped. "Babe! That hurt...!" Wally whined.

"I'm being _serious_, Baywatch!" Artemis groaned, laying back down again.

"The only true plan I know about is lunch at GA and Black Canary's house with our family's, and cake afterward. It's just one birthday. No matter what we do, Jaiyden won't remember it." Wally shrugged.

"Cool. Dinner and cake." Artemis said, kissing his lips, and pulling him back on top of her.  


* * *

  
"Oh! He's gotten so big! Come here _Jai-Jai_!" Mary cooed, picking up her grandson and planting a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"How are you doing baby? Happy Birthday!" She grinned, setting him on her hip and tickling his sides.

Jaiyden squealed, loving the attention he was getting from his Grandma.

"So has he started walking yet?" Rudy asked, handing Dinah the bag that contained the stuffed giraffe he and Mary had got for their Grandson.

"No. He's barely standing, let alone walking. He talks a lot, though." Wally said.

"Mama!" Jai cried, as Artemis entered the room with a two, almost three year old Lian trailing behind her, her auburn hair now a dark black.

Mary handed Jaiyden over to his mother, who kissed the one year old happily on his cheek. "Can you believe that a year ago today, Jaiyden was born in a stuck elevator?" Jade teased, sticking her head out through the doorway to the kitchen.

"We had to take the stairs today; Artemis was afraid it would happen again." Wally sighed.

"Knowing our luck, it would have!" She cried.

"Lunch time!" Iris called from the kitchen.  


* * *

  
"Foods really really good Aunt Iris!" Wally thanked his Aunt, as he stuffed more of the pot roast into his mouth. Artemis rolled her eyes, feeding some more mashed potatoes to Jai.

"So Wally, Artemis. When are you going to have another one? I want a _Granddaughter_." Mary asked, being as far from descrete as humanly possible.

Everyone at the table dropped their forks.

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" Wally asked.

"Uh _no_. I am not. If anyone is, it's Jade. Crunches were invented for a reason, sis." The blonde teased.

"They do end up having twins, but that's not for another few years." Bart said, getting up from the table to get a refill on his iced tea.

"_Bart_!" Barry cried.

"**Oops**! Spoilers!"

"Bart! Do we get any grandkids, and if so, what are their names?" Wally hollered, completely out of curiosity.

"Five! Elliot, Natalie, Sarah, Amelia, and J.J.! That's it, as far as I know. I haven't seen J.J. or his parents for about three or four years. They might still be alive. Dunno." Bart replied.

"What does J.J. stand for?" Iris asked.

"Jaxson Jr. **J-A-X-S-O-N**." He replied, sitting back down at the table.

"I like that spelling. It's unique- just like Jaiyden's name." Paula smiled.  


* * *

  
Two hours later, and Wally, Jai, and Artemis were home. Artemis sat Jaiyden down infront of the t.v., before going into the kitchen with Wally.

"Soo? Five grandbabies." She smiled softly, scratching her forearm. "Yeah." Wally grinned, kissing her neck.

Artemis moaned softly. "I love you." She told him. "Love you too." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mama!"

They turned and gasped. There was Jaiyden, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his arms outstretched towards Artemis.

"Oh! Come here, baby!" She cooed.

Jaiyden staggered as fast as his little legs could carry him, towards his Mother's outstretched arms. He stumbled the last few inches, but was caught by Artemis before he managed to hurt himself.

"Look at you, big boy! You walked Jaiyden!" Artemis cooed,  


* * *

  
"Da-dee! Da-dee!"

Wally stuck his head out of the kitchen to see his only son, in his pack n play in the living room, calling out his name. It had been exactly two weeks since Jaiyden Micah West had turned a year old.

"What's up, little man?" Wally asked, scooping up his son, and setting him on his hip. "_Mẹ_?" Jai pouted, wondering where his Mother was.

"Your mama is helping your aunt Jade move into a new home with your Uncle Roy and cousin Lian. She should be back home in a few hours." Wally told him, kissing his cheek.

He looked up, hearing the door click open. Artemis staggered in, massaging her shoulder, "You alright?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. I just pulled a muscle, s'all. I'll be fine after I take some pain meds. So how was Jaiyden while I was gone?" Artemis asked.

"Good. He just woke up from a three hour nap about half an hour ago." Wally told her.

"That's good. Hi baby boy. _Làm thế nào là ít người đàn ông làm? Tôi yêu bạn Jaiyden. Momma của sẽ đi tắm vòi sen và ngủ bởi vì cô ấy là gây tổn thương_." Artemis cooed, kissing Jai on the cheek, and Wally on the lips, before going off to her and Wally's bathroom to take a shower.

Wally couldn't help but smirk.

Motherhood and being on the Team had changed Artemis... _So much_...

She was no longer hidden away in her shell, fearing how her _teammates_- how her _friends_- would react to finding out what her past has really like. How her family (_even though her Mother had changed for the better_) were nothing but a bunch of _crooks_, _thieves_, and _murderes_.

They all knew now- had known for years. And they were all okay with it.

Artemis and Wally had Jaiyden now, their perfect little boy.

Life was fine. Life was perfect.

Or was it...?

_**"How's my little man doing? I love you Jaiyden. Momma's gonna go take a shower and sleep because she's hurting!"**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**I'm thinking of making this story Rated M. Not right now, of course! But around chapter 17(ish)... **_

_**I don't know. It's up to you guys.**_

_**Tell me what you think I should do; keep it T, or change it to M.**_

_**YJ and HG rocks: Amistad was revealed in issue 20 or 21 of the YJ tie-in-comics**_

_**Booklover1498: He will come into the story. He may or may not kidnap Jaiyden or Lian, though. I haven't decided.**_

_**J9162: IT SHALL HAPPEN!**_

_**SpitfireChick: Yes! Somebody WILL die! I just don't know who. Everyone of the guy's will become a Daddy- and it will be a DADDY that DIES! -Spoliers!- (technically speaking, more then one daddy will die, but the first one will be the most DRAMATIC! :p)**_

* * *

Artemis and Wally were fighting _again_. It had been so long since the fighting started, neither of them could remember what the fight was even about.

A two-and-a-half year old Jaiyden was hiding out in his room, playing blocks with Nelson snoring beside him on the floor.

"God! You're such a _fucking_ idiot Wally!" Artemis screamed, waking up Nelson.

"I'd rather be an idiot then a _bitch_ like you!" He hollered back.

Jai sniffled, tears threatening to escape his emerald eyes and pour down his freckle-less cheeks. Nelson whined, nuzzling the upset toddler.

Jaiyden snuck out of his room, not even being seen by his arguing parents, grabbed their home phone off the coffee table, and went back to his bedroom.

He had watched his Mother dial this number enough to have memorized it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dinah." Jaiyden said into the phone, a smile forming on his face for the first time in days.

"Hi sweetie! Is everything okay?" Dinah cooed into the phone.

Before he could answer, the sound of glass breaking, possibly a plate or a vase, could be heard clear as day.

"Your Mommy and Daddy fighting again?" Dinah asked sadly.

"Yes... Can you come get me? I wanna hang out with you and Uncle Ollie." Jaiyden requested.

"Uncle Ollie's busy working, sweetie. But why don't we spend the day together? We can bring Nelson with us. Is that alright?" Dinah asked.

"Yes."

"Okay baby. I'll come get you soon. I love you." She cooed.

"I love you."

* * *

Artemis and Wally's fight was so bad, that neither of them noticed Dinah walk into their home, take Jaiyden, his diaper bag, and Nelson, and walk right back out five minutes later.

"What the _hell_ did I _ever_ see in you!?" She cried.

"Who knows!? I've been trying to figure out the same thing for over eight years now!" Wally yelped, storming to their bedroom.

"Oh yeah, Wally! Walk away! Because that's what makes things _less shitty_!" Artemis scoffed.

"You're one to talk, you stupid _bitch_! You walked away more times in the first six months then I have in the passed eight _fucking_ years!" He screamed at her, as he continued to walk to their bedroom.

Artemis flipped him off, not even bothering to follow him.

* * *

"How often do your parents fight?" Dinah asked, one hand holding Jai's, and the other holding Nelson's leash.

"A _lot_." The toddler mumbled, frowning.

They were in the park in Palo Alto, walking towards the small playground.

"I'm sorry. My parents used to fight a lot too." Dinah frowned.

"What happened to them?" Jaiyden asked.

"I don't really remember. I was really little."

"Littler then me?" He asked, sounding amazed.

"Littler then you." Dinah nodded, smiling at him.

* * *

When they came back to the apartment, Artemis was sitting at the kitchen table, a Pepsi in her hands.

... And Wally was no where to be seen...

Not noticing that something was obviously wrong with his Mother, Jaiyden ran straight to his bedroom, Nelson playfully running after him.

Dinah walked over to her "daughter", and sat down beside her.

"I take it you figured out that I took Jaiyden and Nelson?" She asked.

"Yeah... I noticed..." She sighed, her voice horse from the screaming match her and Wally were in just hours earlier.

"Artemis...? Is something wrong..?" Dinah asked, putting a hand on the archer's shoulder.

"He left me... Wally left me..."

Dinah's eyes widened. She couldn't have heard that right.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"Wally left me. He said that we were fighting too much, and that we needed a break. He told me that he would pick up Jai on Friday right before dinner and drop him off right before his bedtime on Sunday, and he would be staying with Dick and Zatanna. if I needed to get a hold of him for whatever reason, I could just call them." She explained, chugging her soda.

Dinah could tell that Artemis was trying not to burst into tears.

"I was so busy trying not to screw up my son, that I ended up screwing up my relationship with his Father!" She scoffed, slamming the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"It could be worst, I guess. I'm only about... Thirty percent positive that he's been cheating on me these past few months..." Artemis groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Artemis! Wally loves you! There's no way he'd ever cheat on you!" Dinah cried. Artemis scoffed, rolling her stormy gray eyes.

"If he _loved_ me, then why did he _leave_ me...?"


	15. Chapter 14

True to his word, Wally arrived at four p.m. three days later to pick up Jaiyden.

"Hi Daddy!" The toddler cried, running towards his Dad.

"Hey buddy! Miss me?" Wally grinned, scooping his son up and putting him on his hip bone.

"Yes!" Jai told him, hugging him.

"I missed you too. Did you say bye to your Mom?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. She's in the _showah_." Jaiyden informed his Dad. Wally frowned, put his son didn't notice.

Although he wanted to see Artemis, it would be better if he didn't. At least, not right now.

Things were so bad between them, that they needed to avoid each other as much as possible.

In fact, the only contact that they'd had with each other, was a text Artemis sent him two days ago, asking when he was coming over to pick up Jaiyden.

Wally picked up the bag full of Jai's stuff by the door, hollered a goodbye to Artemis, and left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Neither of them knew that Artemis was in the bathroom, _crying_.

* * *

"Daddy? When are you coming home?" Jaiyden asked.

"Honestly? I have _no_ idea. Things are _really_ bad between me and your Mom right now. So it'll be awhile." Wally sighed, trying his best to explain it to his son.

"Okay..." Jai sighed, as they entered Dick and Zatanna's apartment.

"Aunt Zee!" Jaiyden cried, rushing towards the homo-magi, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Hi Jai!" She cooed, picking him up, and kissing his cheek.

"Hey Zee. How's the baby doing?" Wally asked, placing the bag on the floor by the couch.

Zatanna smiled, blushing, her hand on her stomach.

She was almost five months pregnant with her and Dick's first born child, a little boy that they were naming _Jonathan_, after Dick's Father.

"Doing great, Wally. Eighteen more weeks." Zatanna smirked, placing Jai down on the couch.

"Hey, so have you seen Artemis at all these past few days?" Dick muttered, walking up to Wally.

"No. She sent me a text asking when I was coming to get Jaiyden a few days ago, but that's it." He sighed.

"Maybe you should go talk to her?" Dick suggested.

"Believe me- I do. But right now isn't a good time." Wally mumbled.

"Dude! Things can't be that bad between you two."

"I'm here, aren't I?" He hissed.

Dick didn't say anything after that.

* * *

"Hey Artemis." M'gann said, walking into the archer's apartment. She put an eighteen-month-old Lisa down, who ran straight for Jai.

"_Jai_!" She squealed, throwing her tiny arms around her friend.

M'gann and Artemis smirked, knowing that, eventually, their children would go from friends to lovers.

"So how's everything?" Artemis asked, as M'gann sat down beside her on the couch.

"I'm pregnant _again_."

"Holy-! Wow! Uh, when are you due?" Artemis asked, her eyes wide.

M'gann grimaced. "_Er_... _November 11th; Wally's birthday_..." She frowned.

Artemis frowned, but nodded in understanding. It had been almost two months since Wally moved out, and it had been hard for the both of them.

They both loved and missed each other, but they needed some time apart.

Wally wanted to come back home, and Artemis wanted him home, but they were too scared to ask the other.

"Congrats M'gann. How's Conner taking it?" Artemis asked, hugging her "_Earth sister_".

"He's... In _denial_..."

"How so?"

M'gann sighed, before she started explaining. "He doesn't believe that I'm pregnant, even though Dinah's already given me a sonogram..." She groaned.

"He's being weird." Artemis scoffed.

"Yeah, pretty much." M'gann huffed, rolling her eyes.

Before anything else could be said, the phone rang. Artemis got up and grabbed the phone, placing it to her ear.

"_Hello?... Hey Raquel, what's up?... Are you serious?... Oh, my God!... Does Kal know?... How'd he handle it?... Ohh... I'm sorry he's not... Yeah, that's the word... You want me to put you on speaker phone? M'gann's here too?... No? Okay... See you later Raquel. Congrats, by the way!... Bye_." Artemis said, hanging up, and going back to the couch.

"What was that about?" M'gann smirked.

"Raquel is _pregnant_, she is due on _Halloween_. And Kaldur isn't really... Excited about it." Artemis told her.

M'gann's jaw dropped. "She is? Why didn't you tell her I was?" She cried. "I figured you would want to tell her!" Artemis yelped.

M'gann rolled her eyes.

* * *

It didn't matter how many villains they fought on a weekly basis, nothing was scarier then three, pregnant, hormonal women- all of which had super powers.

Dick, Conner, and Kaldur, were scared _shitless_.

"They're going to _neuter_ us!" Conner hissed, as they all hid in the Watch Tower's dining room from the Mother's of their unborn (_or in Conner's case, born_) children.

"Nah really, Supey!?" Dick hissed.

"You guys are really weird!" Lian said, walking up to her "_Uncles_". Dick stuck his tongue out at the four-year-old, and she did the same thing.

"Hi Daddy!" Lisa squealed, wrapping herself around his leg. "_Crud_. Now M'gann's gonna know where we are." Conner groaned, picking her up.

"Hey Lisa? I'll give you a lollipop if you keep your Mom, Aunt Raquel, and Aunt Zee away from where we are right now. And Lian? I'll give you one two if you help her out- if it's okay with your Dad, of course." Dick offered.

"It's fine with me." Roy said.

"Awesome! C'mon Lisa!" Lian cried, taking the toddler's hand in her own, and ran out of the room.

"... Are you really going to give them candy...?" Kaldur asked.

"_Sugar-free candy_." Dick corrected.

"Good! The last time you gave Lisa sugar, she didn't sleep for _two damn days_." Conner groaned.

* * *

M'gann, Raquel, and Zatanna did eventually find their respective others, but Lisa and Lian manages to keep them away from the boys for nearly five hours.

So Dick gave them the lollipops, anyway.

"We should get Artemis and Wally back together. It's weird, them not being together." Zatanna said, her head on Dick's shoulder

"I say we lock them in a windowless, doorless room, with a bottle of wine, a box of condoms, and a mattress." Dick grinned.

**Smack**!

"_Ow_!" He whined, rubbing his head where Zatanna smacked him.

"... It's not a bad idea..." M'gann commented.

"Wait- are we _really_ going to do exactly what he just suggested?" Raquel cried.

"Sure. Why not?" Conner shrugged.

"We could watch Jai for a few days, while they're gone." Kaldur said.

"Then it's settled; operation '_Get-Artemis-and-Wally-back-together_' is a go!"


	16. Chapter 15

_**I'm sorry that this chapter is really really short. I ran out of ideas...**_

* * *

"_Momma_? _Can Daddy spend the night_?" Jaiyden asked, yawning, rubbing his deep green eyes.

Artemis and Wally exchanged awkward glances. Three months. Three months since Wally had packed his bags and walked right out the door.

"Can he?" Jai begged.

"Sorry buddy. I promised I'd help Uncle Dick set up Johnny's bedroom in him and Aunt Zee's home. Maybe another night, _okay_?" Wally said, kissing his son's cheek.

"Okay..." Jaiyden frowned.

"See you later, Artemis." Wally said.

"Bye Wally. See you Friday." Artemis murmured.

Once Wally was out of the apartment, Artemis scooped Jai up, setting him on her waist. "Did you get a bath today?" She asked him.

"_No_."

Artemis _forced_ herself _not_to roll her eyes. "Did you get dinner?"

"Yeah. But I'm still hungry." He told her.

"Okay. Lets make some Mac n Cheese, get you in the tub, and put you to bed." Artemis cooed, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

"You like staying with your Dad?" She asked, lathering up his hair with his shampoo.

"Uh huh! But I miss him... Can Daddy come home? Do you want him to come home?" Jai asked her.

Artemis sighed. "Yes. I miss your Dad. And I want him to come home. But I'm scared he doesn't wanna come home..."

"He does. He gets sad whenever someone mentions you."

Artemis smiled at what her little boy told her. Wally wanted to come home. Unless Jaiyden had _misunderstood_...

Without another word, she rinsed his hair, got him out of the tub, dried him off, and put him to bed.

* * *

"God! I _hate_being pregnant!" Zatanna groaned, falling on to the couch in the Watch Tower, her thirty-six week stomach completely covering her legs.

"I'm excited. Me and Conner find out the gender later this week." M'gann smirked.

"You're not having it be a surprise again?" Artemis asked. M'gann shook her head _no_.

"Hey Raquel. Do you know what you're having?" Zatanna asked. Raquel nodded, a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" M'gann asked.

"It's a _boy_. I figured Kaldur would be excited, knowing that it was a boy, but he seems more sad..." She sighed.

"You don't think he's going to leave, do you?" Artemis asked.

"God I hope not..." She sniffled, earning a hug from her teammates.

"_Uh-oh_!" Zatanna gasped, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Raquel asked.

"Zatanna!" Artemis gasped.

"You're water broke!" M'gann cried.

"_Crap_! Artemis, help me to the MedBay. Raquel, go get Dinah. M'gann, go get Dick." Zatanna groaned, standing up.

* * *

After seventy-two hours of labor, _Jonathan Richard Zatara-Grayson_was born, weighting a hefty eight pounds-six ounces, and was twenty-one inches long.

"He's so precious." Zatanna cooed, holding their baby boy. "He is, isn't he?" Dick grinned.

"He looks like my Mom..." He commented.

"He does?" Zatanna asked, surprised.

"Yeah. He has her _nose_, _cheeks_, and _chin_." Dick explained to her.

"... Your Mom was _clearly_ an _adorable_baby." She smiled.

"_Marry me_."

"What?" Zatanna gasped, her jaw dropping.

"_Marry me_." He repeated.

She smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Hmm, _nah_."

"_Zee_!" Dick whined.

"I'm kidding, bird-boy. Of course I'll marry you, you dork." She smirked, earning a kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Come on Dinah! What is it? What's the gender?" M'gann begged, her shirt pulled up, exposing her nineteen week stomach.

"Okay, okay! Relax! I need to turn on the machine." Dinah told her, smirking.

"So any thing specific you want?" Dinah asked them.

"I want it to be _healthy_." Conner said, his chin on M'gann's shoulder.

"_Bullshit_! You want a _boy_!" M'gann scoffed, rolling her eyes, as Dinah started the ultrasound.

"It's a _girl_." Dinah muttered.

"Huh?" They asked, not hearing her.

"The baby's going to be a _girl_." She repeated.

M'gann and Conner gasped. Lisa was going to get a baby _sister_. "She's healthy, measuring correctly, and has a good, strong heartbeat." Dinah explained to them.

Once the appointment was over, Conner and M'gann walked down the hallway. Halfway to the Zeta Tubes, Superman stopped them.

"Something wrong?" Conner asked, concerned. "Conner. I need you to come with me. Now." Clark sighed, as he walked passed them.

Shrugging, Conner kissed M'gann's cheek, and followed his genetic parent.

"What's wrong?" Conner questioned.

"I need to show you something." He explained, going towards the interrogation room.

Once they got to their destination, Conner looked through the one-way mirror, and saw a little boy, with dark black hair covering his eyes, coloring in a coloring book with Diana.

"Who... Who is he?" Conner asked.

"_His name is Mark. He's your son._.."


	17. Chapter 16

_**Okay, so I have no idea how to write toddler-talk, so all the little kids basically have proper grammar.**_

_**I'm telling you all this now, before I'm flooded with WTF-mail.**_

_**Brittday20- Thank you! I always love new fans! :)**_

_**Booklover1498- Mark and his story will all be explained over the next chapter or two. **_

_**Clove15- I know! No one did! :p And I'm NOT GOING TO KILL A KID! The heck is wrong with you!?**_

_**Angelkierra- Me too. Me too.**_

_**Gabylokita41- Haha! :p**_

_**Oaktavor- Thank you. And yes, cliffhangers rule! (But only if you're the author. If you're the reader, then they suck.) Also I'm sorry it was too harsh. The harshness is (mostly) gone. **_

_**SpitfireChick- Oh no! Don't cry! And yes, three Dads are going to die. One will die in (at most) twelve chapters, the next will die when they're last born child is eleven, and the other will die with the Mother of their kids.**_

* * *

"_W-what_?" Conner stuttered, taking a step back, his eyes wide. The Boy of Steel looked absolutely _terrified_.

"He and his Mother were in a car accident with a semi in Metropolis. Their car was t-boned. His Mom was killed on impact, but he didn't have a scratch on him. The way the car was, he should've had some injury. That got me concerned. So while no one was looking, I got him out of the car, and took him to the Watch Tower to run some tests." Clark explained.

"_And_...?"

"The tests confirmed he had Kryptonian in his blood. So I ran a DNA test on the boy, and it came out positive. He's your son, Conner." He told him.

"Is there anyway you could've been cloned, and that the woman with him was a Cadmus employee, trying to rescue him?" Clark questioned.

"Dunno. Who was with him?" Conner asked.

"_Uhh_... A _Wendy Harris_. Know her?"

Conner sighed. "Yeah. I know her. She went to high school with me, M'gann, Mal, Karen, and Zatanna."

"And you slept with her?"

"_Yeah_."

"Care to explain what all happened?"

"It was a few days after my twenty-second birthday. You were gone, and me and M'gann weren't together. She was the only one who remembered- or at least said anything- during the entire day. So a few days later, we went to a bar, had a few drinks and we, _well_... _You know_... On her couch. After that, we decided to just be friends. Life went on, and we graduated. But apparently, she was pregnant when we graduated..." He sighed.

"Do you want to meet him?" Clark asked his "_baby brother_".

"Later. I need to explain things to M'gann. If I'm lucky, the worst she'll do is make me sleep on the couch for the rest of my life." He groaned.

"She shouldn't be too mad. And in your defense, you and her weren't together when he was conceived or born, and he just learned about him ten minutes ago." Clark told him.

"Yeah..." Conner sighed, leaving the room.

* * *

"So what did Superman want?" M'gann asked, as she fed Lisa some french fries.

Conner didn't answer her. He just gulped, nervousness radiating off of him in waves.

'_Conner? What's wrong_?' She asked, creating a telepathic conversation between the two of them.

'_I... I apparently have a son_...' He sighed.

'_What are you talking about_?' She asked, her eyes wide.

'_It was when me and you weren't together. A few days after my twenty-second birthday, we went out for drinks, and well... Had sex. Nothing happened after that, and life moved on. Unknown to me, we graduated college with her being almost three months pregnant with my kid. A few days ago, she got in a really bad car accident with a semi in Metropolis. and died. He didn't have any scratches on him, so Superman took him to the Watch Tower and ran his DNA. DNA came back saying that he was mine.._.' Conner explained.

'_Please don't be mad_!' Conner begged her.

'_So he's older then Lisa_?' She asked, processing the new information.

'_Yeah_. _He was conceived a little less then a year before she was. So they're at least a year apart_.' He told her.

'_Who's his Mother_?' M'gann questioned.

'... _Wendy_...' Conner sighed.

M'gann's jaw dropped. Conner slept with Wendy? Her husband and Father of her Daughters slept with one of her closest non-superhero friends?

Conner made a son with Wendy. Conner has a son with Wendy.

'Have you talked to him at all?' She asked, her mental voice soft.

'No. I wanted to explain things to you before I did. That's where I'm going right now.' Conner told her, kissing her cheek.

'So you're not mad?' He asked.

'No. I'm not.'

Conner smiled, kissing her on the lips.

"Love you." "Love you too."

* * *

"Hi." The little boy, now known as Mark, said, as Conner entered the interrogation room.

"Hi. I'm Conner." He said, smiling at his son. He sat down in the seat where Diana had been sitting earlier, across the table from Mark.

"I know who you are." Mark said, as he went back to coloring his picture of a puppy.

"You do?" Conner asked, an eye brow raised.

"You're _Daddy_. Mommy showed me pictures of you all the time. But you were always with some red-headed lady she called _Megan_. Are you and her still together?" Mark asked.

"Um, yes. We're still together." Conner said, deciding it would be easier not to mention their break up to the three-year-old.

"Any kids?" Mark asked. '_Jeez this kid is smart_!' Conner decided.

"A little girl and another on the way. Do you want to meet them?" He asked.

"Okay." Mark said, getting out of his seat, and going towards the door.

"Daddy?" Mark asked, now in a soft voice.

"Yeah?"

"Mommy's _not_coming back, is she...?" He frowned.

Conner sighed. "No. I'm sorry, buddy." He said, picking up his son and setting him on his hip.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Lisa!" Lisa gushed, rushing up to Mark.

"I'm Mark."

"Momma says you're my brother! Is that true?" She demanded.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"Cool!" She cried, throwing her arms around him, hugging him. "_I've always wanted a brother._.." She whispered in his ear.

"C'mon! I'm going to introduce you to Lian and Jaiyden. _They're soooo cool_!" Lisa beamed, dragging him off towards the game room, where Jai and Lian were playing.

"Don't you want to introduce him to Dawn and Don?" M'gann asked.

"_No_! They're _weird_!" Lisa hollered, as her and Mark walked away from their parents.

"We're going to need a bigger place to live soon. Two bedrooms plus five people isn't gonna work." Conner reminded her.

"We'll start looking once Mark gets used to being with us." M'gann said, kissing him on the lips.

* * *

"Lian! Jai! This is Mark! He's my big brother!" Lisa announced, introducing Mark to her friends.

Lian may have been almost three years older then her, but her and Lisa were as close as sisters.

"Batman? Way cool." Jaiyden grinned, pointing to his shirt, a grin on his face.

"Hi. How are you? I'm Lian." Lian asked, smiling at the newbie.

"Hi. I'm good. I like your name; it's _cute_." Mark told her. Lian blushed, a smile on her face.

"Thanks! I like your necklace; it's _pretty_!" She said, pointing to the gold cross around his neck.

"Thanks. It was my Momma's." He told her.

And just like that, Mark was apart of the group.

* * *

It took awhile for Mark to get used to staying with his Dad, step-mom, and half-sister.

"What's your full name?" M'gann asked him, as she and Conner cooked spaghetti for dinner.

"_Marcus James Harris_. But Mom always called me _Mark_." He said, sitting at the table next to Lisa in his booster seat.

M'gann and Conner glanced at each other. The decision on whether to change Mark's last name or not was to be decided later.

"Where am I gonna sleep tonight?" Mark asked.

"On the pull-out couch for a few nights, until we get you a bed and set it up in Lisa's room." Conner told him.

"Does he have to be in my room?" Lisa groaned.

"It's only temporary, sweetie. Just until we get a bigger place." M'gann cooed, kissing the top of her head.

"Megan? Are you related to the Martian Manhunter? Like how Daddy's related to Superman?" Mark asked.

"He's my Uncle." She explained, stirring the sauce.

"_Girl_ or _Boy_?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She asked, not understanding his question.

"Is it a _Boy_ or a _Girl_?" Mark repeated, pointing to her stomach.

"Oh. It's a _girl_." She smiled, placing her hand on her stomach where her and Conner's unborn daughter was kicking her.

"Does she have a name?"

"Not yet." Conner explained, draining the noodles.

* * *

"He's _big_!" Mark said, his eyes wide. After being there for several hours, Conner had finally introduced him to Wolf.

"He's not gonna hurt me, is he?" Mark asked, scared of the big white beast his Father had put infront of him.

"He won't, as long as you don't attack someone he cares about." Conner explained.

"Like Lisa and Jai and Lian?" Mark asked.

"Exactly. Wolf, this is Mark. He's good." Conner told his pet.

Wolf sniffed Mark, and gave Conner a puzzled whine, wondering why he smelled so much like Alpha, but smelled nothing like Alpha's mate.

"I know boy, it's complicated. Maybe Gar can explain it this next he visits." Conner said.

"Who's Gar?" Mark asked.

"He's M'gann's little brother. He can turn into animals."

"Can Megan?"

"No. That's just Gar's gift."


	18. Chapter 17

"Why do you call Megan "_M'gann_"?" Mark asked, as him and Conner walked through the local Happy Harbour Walmart.

They were going to pick out Mark's bedspread for his new bed that had been set up in Lisa's bedroom.

"Because, it's her name." He told him.

"How? Wait- is it like how my name is Marcus _and_ Mark?" He questioned, holding his Dad's hand.

"Pretty much. I'll explain it more on the way home. So what'll it be; _superheroes_, _solid colors_, or _dinosaurs_?" Conner questioned.

* * *

"So, what powers am I gonna get?" Mark asked on the way back in his Father's truck.

Conner had stopped by McDonalds for lunch; a chicken nugget Kids Meal with apple slices for Mark, and two big Mac's and a large Coca-Cola for himself.

"Well, I'm only part Kryptonian. So my powers are invariability, super strength, super hearing, infrared vision, and the ability to jump really really high." He explained.

"So you can't fly?" Mark asked.

"_Nope_." He told him.

"Will I be able to fly?"

"More then likely, _no_. But Lisa can fly." Conner informed him.

"How come _she_ can fly?!" Mark hollered.

"Because _M'gann_ can fly."

"_Ohh_...!" Mark said, now understanding.

"Will the new baby fly?" He asked.

"_Probably_. Same with any other babies me and M'gann have together." Conner told him.

"_Oh_. So I'll only get _your_ powers?"

"Pretty much. I don't know if you'll get all of them, but you shouldn't get something I don't have."

"Okay. _When_ are my powers gonna show up?"

"... _I have no idea_..." Conner sighed.

* * *

"Lisa?" Mark whispered.

It was the middle of the night, and Mark couldn't sleep. He was used to the busy sounds of the night life in Metropolis- not the quiet, sleepy town of Happy Harbour.

"Yeah Mark?" Lisa asked, softly.

"What's it like living with Daddy and Megan?" He asked.

Lisa huffed. She would never get used to her brother calling her Mommy by anything other then "Mommy".

"It's interesting. Fun, too! We go places on Saturdays, sometimes. Usually the park. But every once in awhile, we go to the zoo or the aquarium. And during the Christmas and Thanksgiving, we go see _Aunt Kara_ in Kansas!" Lisa explained.

"Cool. But wait, who's _Aunt Kara_?"

"She's Daddy and Grandpa's cousin, but it's just easier to call her _Aunt Kara_." Lisa said.

"Oh.."

Suddenly, their door opened and the light flicked on, revealing a heavilly pregnant M'gann standing in the doorway.

"It's two o-clock in the morning. Go to sleep, you two." She ordered, yawning, as she turned the lights back off and waddled back to her and Conner's bedroom down the hall.

"_Night Momma_."

"_Night Megan_."

* * *

"God! Where is he?" Artemis growled, looking at her watch, as she paced around the apartment.

Wally was forty minutes late to pick up Jaiyden, and Artemid was _fuming_.

Deciding that she was going to look for him herself, Artemis grabbed the phone, and called, _literally_, the _last_ person she'd ever want to babysit Jai.

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Hi Artemis." Jade teased over the phone.

"Oh shut up and get over here! I need you to watch Jai for a few hours." She growled.

"Wait- shouldn't he be with Wally? Where is that dumbass of a speedster you decided to reproduce with?" Jade asked, baffled.

"That's why I need you to watch him- so I can find out."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Jade and Jaiyden, Artemis left the apartment, and used the Zeta Tubes to go straight Gotham.

She was going to find Wally. And she was going to kill him.

It took her almost an hour before she caught a glimpse of his bright, fire engine red hair at an outdoor café.

But right as she was about to confront him, she saw her.

A young woman, maybe twenty-two, with wavy black hair and smooth skin, in a light blue sundress with heels. She was laughing at something Wally had said.

_Wally_.

He was on a _date_. With _another_ woman.

Artemis felt her heart _shatter_. But instead of going towards them, and attacking them, she turned in the opposite direction, and Zetad home.

* * *

"Mommy? Where's Daddy?" Jai asked, as soon as Artemis walked through the front door.

"He's busy this weekend, so you're gonna spend time with me." She said, making something up for her son.

"Okay..." He pouted, going to his room.

"So _what_ was he doing?" Jade asked.

"He was on a date with some _slut_." She sniffled, the tears in her eyes threatening to escape.

"Oh sweetie!" Jade gasped, wrapping her arms around her baby sister, as she cried into her shoulder.

"How could I be so... _Stupid_? Of course he was seeing someone else! This is Wally were talking about! I barely leave the house half of the time, and he's out screwing some _whore_!" She sobbed.

Artemis pulled away from Jade's hug, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "I don't not want someone like _that_ around _my_ son! I'll be right back!" Artemis growled, grabbing her purse and walking right back out of the apartment.

* * *

When Wally got back to Dick and Zatanna's apartment, he was met by a screaming Jonathan, and Dick walking up to him.

"Two things. One; help us! Two; someone sent you something through the fax machine." Dick informed him.

"Okay. I honestly don't know what to tell you about Johnny." Wally said, as he walked into the guest room where the fax machine was.

He picked up the paper, and read it over.

He felt his heart drop, as he sunk into the bed.

Zatanna entered Wally's temporary bedroom, a now asleep Johnny in her hands, with Dick close behind her.

"What does it say?" Dick asked, completely curious.

"_Artemis is suing for full custody of Jai._.."


	19. Chapter 18

_**This is a pretty dark chapter. It's also the first M-Rated chapter! **_

_**I wanted for part of this chapter, to be as close to a "rape" chapter- without anyone actually being raped.**_

_**So, it's more rough-sex then rape-sex.**_

_**Chalantness- Thank you for all of your reviews! You're so sweet! :)**_

* * *

"She's what?" Zatanna gasped, her jaw dropping.

"She's suing for full custody of Jaiyden. I might lose my son..." Wally sighed.

He went from being sad, to angry, as he pushed his way past Dick and Zee, and raced out of their apartment.

* * *

"Daddy!" Jaiyden cried, running towards his Dad.

"Hi buddy. Can you go to your room so I can talk to your Mom for a minute?" Wally asked, hugging his son.

"Okay! C'mon Nelson!" Jai cried, jogging towards his bedroom.

Wally waited until he heard Jai's door closed before he turned to Artemis.

"What the _fuck_?" He growled.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked, cocking her head to the side and faking innocence.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why the _hell_ would you want to take Jaiyden _away_ from me?" He hissed.

"_Sorry_. Figured you were _too busy_ with your new _whore_, then to be a _Father_." She said, her _bitch-mode_ turned on _full blast_.

Wally got _angry_. He got _pissed_.

He pushed Artemis on to the couch, climbing on top of her. He didn't say anything, as he bit her neck, _harshly_, making Artemis gasp.

She tried to get him off of her, but Wally held her arms down above her head, his nails digging into her forearms.

He took the plain gray tank top that she was wearing, and ripped it right down the center, his lips latching around her taut nipple.

"_Hey! I liked that shir- **Oohh**_!" She groaned, as his fingers slipped into her pants, pumping in and out of her sex.

She was trying to get her arms free, but the more she fought, the tighter his grip became.

With just one hand, Wally managed tp pull down her pants and panties, tossing them onto the floor. He sat up, and took his belt off, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and taking them and his boxers off.

Wally spread her thighs, and thrusted into her.

"_Oh God_!" She groaned, arching her back, as Wally continued to pound in and out of her sex. He leaned over her, and bit her shoulder, groaning as Artemis's legs wrapped around his hips.

"_Oohh... W-Wally_!" She moaned, her breath hitching in her throat as he bit her jaw, sucking on her skin. "_Ssh... Don't want Jai to come out, do we_?" He smirked, as he continued to slam into her dripping sex.

Artemis groaned, _loudly_, as her walls clenched his member, her juices dripping down his dick like lava. Wally groaned against her neck, releasing inside of her.

He panted as he rode out his orgasm. Once he was finished, he released her arms, pulled out of her, and climbed off of her.

Wally grabbed his boxers and his jeans, pulling them up his legs, before tossing Artemis her underwear.

Right before he left the apartment, he turned to Artemis, leaning close to her ear.

"If you _ever_ try to take _my_ son _away_ from me, I'll _kill_ you." He growled, before hollering a goodnight to Jai, and leaving the apartment.

_Artemis had never been more turned on in her life._

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Zatanna asked, watching Johnny fall asleep in his swing.

"Had a fight with Artemis." He huffed, going towards the kitchen and grabbing one of Dick's beers. Due to his powers, Wally couldn't get drunk, no matter how much he drunk.

But frankly, he didn't give a shit.

"Dude, so what'd she say?" Dick asked.

"Does it matter?" Wally scoffed, chugging his drink, before tossing it in the trash can and going to his room in their apartment.

* * *

"Is he ready to come out yet?" Raquel groaned, wanting to give birth to her and Kaldur's son.

As she got closer to her due date, Raquel got more excited while Kaldur got more gloomy.

But at least he had decided to be happy enough to help pick out a name for their son; _Amistad_. _Amistad Augustus Auhm_.

"Not yet, Raquel. Come back in a day or two and I'll check if you're dilated." Dinah told her.

Raquel groaned loudly. Amistad was two days late! If he kept it up, he might end up sharing a birthday with Conner and M'gann's second daughter!

Speaking of their daughter, Conner and M'gann also had a name picked out for their daughter.

_Abigail Nikkole Kent_. Or _Abbie_ for short.

"Dinah? May I speak to you privately for a second?" Kaldur asked, taking her arm and leading her out into the hallway.

"_Yes_?"

"When the time comes, I want you to give Raquel a c-section. I don't care if you have to lie and say Amistad is breeched, or that he's in distress. Just make sure that he is born by c-section, please. I'll explain it more on a later date." Kaldur requested.

"_Ohh_... _Kay_..." Dinah said, not truly understanding what Kaldur meant. But she trusted that he had a reason behind it all, so she went with his request.

If only they knew that Raquel had heard _every_ word.

* * *

Raquel decided not to bring up what Kaldur had asked Dinah to do on the way home to their house.

"How are you feeling about Amistad coming? _Excited_?" She asked, as Kaldur pulled into the driveway.

"Nervous and scared, is more like it." He sighed, parking the car.

"Kaldur? Do you... Not want a baby?" She asked, frowning.

"Raquel. Of course I do! I just- I don't know..." Kaldur sighed.

"You're going to be a _good_ Father, Kal. You're going to be like _Calvin_- **not** like _David_." Raquel told him, kissing his lips.

"I love you." He told her, a smile on his face.

"Love you too." She smiled.

* * *

Three weeks after he and Artemis fucked on their couch, Wally woke up at two in the morning to his phone buzzing. He grabbed the device from under his pillow, and opened the text he had received from Artemis.

'_Hey_.'

Hey? She texts at two in the goddamn morning, and all she says is '_Hey_'?

'_Hey. What's up_?'

'_Nothing really. Couldn't sleep, and you're the only one who doesn't have a newborn or a new baby on the way_.'

'_Huh. Hey, do you want me to come over..._?'

Wally had no idea if she'd say yes or not. All he knew was that he _loved her_, _missed her_, and that he was _horny_.

'_If you want to, sure_.'

Wally grinned, rolling out of bed, and grabbing a pair of jeans.

'_Okay. On my way. Be there within an hour_.'

* * *

Artemis climbed out of bed, and walked to the living room, falling on to the couch. She decided to go check on Jai, so she got up, and walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

She quietly opened his door, peering inside.

Artemis smiled, as she watched her son sleeping in his bed, his thumb in his mouth. She felt a pair of lips on her neck, and she gasped.

_Wally_.

"Hey." She cooed, moaning as he sucked on her skin. "Hey yourself. How is he?" Wally asked, referring to a sleeping Jaiyden.

"He's good. Out like a light." Artemis murmured, gently closing his door.

She turned around and pressed her lips to Wally's, wrapping her arms around his neck. Wally gripped her thighs, before picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Artemis moaned, as he walked them to the master bedroom, before sitting her on the desk.

Wally's lips trailed down her neck, making Artemis gasp, her fingers running through his hair.

His hands went to her waist, pulling her shorts down her legs. Her underwear soon followed, as Wally sunk to his knees.

He pushed her legs apart, as his tongue flicked up and down her clit. "_Ooh God_!" Artemis groaned, biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Wally stiffened his tongue, as he pushed it in and out of her sex. "_Ohh...! Wally! Fuck_...!" She moaned, pushing against the back of his head, so that he was closer to her clit.

His hands gripped her thighs, his nails digging into her skin, as his tongue darted in and out of her.

Artemis moaned loudly, the band in her lower stomach snapping, as her orgasm arrived, her juices soaking Wally's tongue.

Wally lapped up her fluids, before standing back up.

"Wally?" Artemis panted, as he kissed her neck.

"Do you want to come back home?" She asked.

"Yeah."


	20. Chapter 19

_**Really short, but a lot of shit happens.**_

* * *

"How do you guys not have a bigger place?" Wally cried, as Jai ran into Mark and Lisa's bedroom, so that they could play.

"We've been busy! Besides, we have until Abbie becomes mobile to find a new place to live. So we have at least six more months." Conner groaned.

M'gann rolled her eyes, as Artemis entered the kitchen, and gave her a hug. "How're you feeling?" Artemis asked her. "Tired and sore. I can't wait until she wants to come out. Thank God I only have a week left." M'gann huffed.

"How's everything going with Mark?"

"... Better then I thought it would..." She sighed.

"Any word from Raquel?" Artemis questioned.

"Last I heard, she was still at two centimeters. We'll probably learn more tomorrow." M'gann told her.

"I hope everything's okay."

"Me too. So how's you and Wally?" M'gann asked.

"Good. It was a little awkward the first few days, but things have gotten much better." Artemis smiled.

"And the sex?" M'gann smirked.

Artemis blushed, laughing. "Really really great." She smiled. M'gann chuckled, rolling her eyes.

She gasped, suddenly, her head quickly looking down. "_Shit_!" She groaned; her water broke.

"Conner. Me and Wally will watch the munchkins, you take M'gann to the Watch Tower." Artemis said, sticking her head out through the doorway.

"Did her water break?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, as M'gann waddled out of the kitchen.

"Okay, there's some pork chops on the counter, they should be thawed out by six. Make sure Mark and- ooh!- Lisa are bathed by eight, and in bed by eight-thirty, and-"

"C'mon M'gann! Damn! When your water broke with Lisa, she was born less then four hours later. We gotta go!" Conner groaned, leading her out the front door of their apartment.

* * *

"_Oww_! _Fuck_!" Raquel whined, her face scrunched up in pain. Kaldur held her hand, trying to comfort her.

"_God_! _Get him out of me!_" She groaned.

"Your labor _isn't_ progressing, Raquel. Do you want a c-section?" Dinah asked her.

"Please! Just get him out!" Raquel snapped.

"Okay, okay. I'll get the O.R. all set up. I'll be right back." Dinah cooed, leaving the room.

As she left the room, she bumped into Conner and M'gann. "You're not in labor, are you?" Dinah asked.

"Unfortenetly. Artemis and Wally are watching the kids." M'gann huffed.

"Okay. I need to give Raquel a c-section. It'll take, forty minutes tops. When I'm done, I'll see how you're doing, okay? Good! Bye!" Dinah said, quickly running off.

* * *

"Hi baby. Hi Amistad!" Raquel cooed, kissing her son's nose. Kaldur held their six pound son, as Dinah made sure everything was okay.

"He looks just like you." Kaldur told her, kissing her forehead.

"He's adorable, you guys." Dinah told them. Something caught her eye, and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Raquel cried.

"_I_..." Dinah trailed off. "Tell us Dinah!" Kaldur snapped.

Before anyone could react, a second wailing filled the room. Raquel and Kaldur's jaws dropped.

A _second_ baby? They had _twins_!

Kaldur placed Amistad down in the plastic crib, before going over to the second baby.

"_Kal_...!" Raquel groaned, wanting to see the new baby.

Kaldur smiled at the new baby, gently holding it's tiny hand, as it continued to scream it's lungs off, while Dinah cleaned and wrapped them up all nice and snug.

Kaldur walked back over to Raquel, kissing her cheek.

"Is the second baby okay? What is it?" She asked.

"It's a _boy_, and he's _healthy_."

"Boy? Twin boys." Raquel grinned, earning a kiss from Kaldur.

* * *

"_Ow_! _Shit_!" M'gann hissed, a Dinah hooked a fetal monitor to her. "I know, I know." Dinah cooed.

"So how's Raquel doing?" M'gann asked.

"Good. She had twins; both boys."

"Twins?" Conner cried.

"Uh huh. No idea how the hell I missed that. But yeah, Amistad weighted six pounds, and was nineteen inches long. And his baby brother was five pounds, twelve ounces, and was eighteen inches long." Dinah explained.

"Does the second baby have a name?" M'gann asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. You are six centimeters, so it'll be a few hours. I'll check how your doing in half an hour." Dinah told them, leaving the room.

* * *

"Has Mommy had the baby yet?" Lisa asked, as Artemis cooked the porkchops.

"I don't think so, _Lisa-Bug_. Your Daddy would've called." Artemis said, handing the toddler a carrot to munch on.

"Does the baby have a name?" Mark asked.

"You guys don't know it?" Wally asked, an eyebrow raised up.

Lisa and Mark shook their heads no.

"Huh. Guess they wanted you two to be surprised." Wally shrugged.

"Ugh!" Mark groaned, tilting his head back. "I'll be watching t.v. Call me when dinner's ready or the baby's here- which ever happens first." He sighed, walking into the living room.

"Mama! When are you gonna have a baby?" Jaiyden asked, tugging at his Mother's pant leg.

Artemis and Wally's eyes widened. "_Umm_... I don't know, baby. Maybe in a year or two." Artemis cooed, ruffling his hair.

"Should we get him a hair cut?" Artemis asked Wally, noticing how long Jai's hair had gotten.

"_**Noooo**_!" Jaiyden screeched, clutching his hair as he ran out the kitchen.

Wolf whined from his spot under the table.

* * *

"Her eyes are _red_." Conner commented, as M'gann held a ten minute old Abbie.

"_Huh_?... _Oh_.. _Oh_! _Wow_. You're right... That's really _weird_..." M'gann commented, looking at their newborn daughter.

Abbie looked just like Lisa did when she was born. But instead of her eyes being blue, Abbie's eyes were a bright, blood _red_ color.

"... She has your eyes...?" Conner suggested.

"Maybe. I don't know." She sighed, snuggling Abbie close to her chest.

"You did great." Conner murmured in her ear, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." M'gann said, smiling at him.

* * *

"_Peter_?" Kaldur suggested.

"God no! _Austin_?" Raquel asked.

"Nah, we already have an "_A_" name for Amistad. _Garrette_?"

"Pass. What about _Calvin_? After your Dad?"

"... I like it, but only as a middle name." Kaldur told her.

"Okay. So baby number two has a middle name. Now all he needs is a first name." Raquel cooed, as she held the nameless baby, while Kaldur held Amistad.

"_Joseph_?" Kaldur suggested.

"_Joseph Calvin Auhm_? I like it. Is that your name, baby boy?" Raquel cooed, kissing his forehead.

* * *

"Mark. Lisa. Your Mom had the baby. This, is Abbie." Artemis smiled, showing the picture of Abigail on her cell phone to Mark and Lisa.

Lisa gasped, a smile on her face. "She's so tiny! Can we see her?" She squealed.

"Maybe in the morning. It's late and your Mom and the baby are tired." Artemis told her.

"She's cute." Mark said, smiling at his new sister.

He was right; she was cute.

_If only they knew that she would cause a lot of problems for their family in the future._


	21. Chapter 20

**I would like to know the full names of the following characters;**

**Barbara Gordon**

**Bruce Wayne**

**Damian Wayne**

**Bart Allen**

**Barry Allen**

**Mary Grayson (Dick's Mom)**

**And Zatanna, if it was ever mentioned. I think it's Sindella, after her mom, but I might be wrong. Zatanna Sindella Zatara doesn't sound too odd. I actually really like it.**

**Also, I feel that Bart's middle name would be different from Barry's. I've never read any DC comics (the nearest comic book store is 6 counties away :-/ so yeah...), but I feel his middle name is either Wallace or Don, after Wally and his dad.**

**But who knows...**

**If no one can find his middle name, I'm gonna make it up. Which sounds better?**

**Bartholomew Wallace Allen**

**OR**

**Bartholomew Don Allen**

**Rogue42197: But it's FUUUUUNNNNN! :( I like to blast holes in your ship! :D**

**Angelkierra: Currently? No. But she will be eventually. And she will have twins. (If this surprises you, then you obviously haven't been paying attention, since I've mentioned Spitfire twins at least twice before in this story).**

**Brittday20: Wally's date will be further explained during the first part of this chapter. And yes, Mark is pretty much going to be a "Superboy 2.0" for this story. Mark was the result of me going, "What's something I can make happen that'll be dramatic for Supermartian?" And then it hit me- Neverland Baby. But I decided to make Mark older then Lisa, because I didn't want to break Supermartian up, but I also didn't want to make M'gann a moron for staying with a "cheating" husband.**

**Blackirishawk: Hehehehehe! :D**

**Guest: For Wally and Artemis, the worst is pretty much over. They have five or six more "major" fights over the course of this story- but NONE are "divorce" worthy fights. Although, technically speaking, Wally and Artemis are NOT married, in case you weren't already aware. I'm glad you like my little Supermartian family, and the new baby Abbie is going to be a very interesting character. I've had her personality, abilities, and love interest(s) set up since before I even made M'gann pregnant with her in the story.**

**SpitfireChick: Chapter ratings will vary, although most will be a high T. The first part of this chapter is M, with a few high T/low M scenes near the end.**

**Oaktavor: I do not understand your "Is she gonna turn into a Martian?" question. Of course she's a Martian! M'gann's her Mom- she was born a Martian! And no, Abbie's not gonna be evil. She's just going to be a very... Interesting character. **

* * *

"Oh _fuck_!" Artemis groaned, propping her elbows up, as Wally continued to pound into her from behind. Wally smirked, leaning over her, so he could trail kisses along her back and shoulders, one of his hands on her hip, while the other one was rubbing her clit.

Artemis gasped with pleasure, as Wally started to roll his hips against her. "_Ooh yes_!" She moaned, her orgasm arriving, as her walls clenched Wally's cock.

He stilled his hips, as he finished inside of her. He pulled out of her, as they collapsed on to their mattress. Artemis gave a happy giggle, as Wally snuggled up to her from behind, kissing her neck.

Her cheeks turned a rosy shade of red, as he sucked on the skin of her neck.

"Wally...?" She murmured.

"Yeah?" He asked, concentrating on the hickey he was giving her.

"What was her name?" Artemis wondered, moaning.

"_Who_?"

"The woman I seen you with."

Wally pulled away with a groan, flopping on to his back. He covered his eyes with his forearm. "Wally. Please, tell me. I wanna know!" She groaned, rolling over so that she was facing him.

"But babe- it's been weeks!" He huffed.

"_Wallace Rudolph West_-"

"Linda. Her name was _Linda_. And we didn't "_date_". I took her out for coffee just to be nice. And even if I was to cheat on you, it wouldn't be with her!" He snapped.

"So you two never...?"

"With her? _No_!" Wally cried. "Come here." He sighed, pulling her on top of him. "I love you." He murmured, kissing her lips. Artemis didn't say anything. She just smiled and lowered herself onto his throbbing member.

Wally smirked, gripping her hips as he raised her up, before slamming her back down again.

"_What are you guys doing_?"

Artemis quickly scrambled off of Wally, clutching the blankets around her chest. Both their faces were stark white, and their eyes were wide.

Jaiyden, dressed in his ninja pajamas, as standing in their doorway, Nelson by his side.

"_Uhh_... _Nothing?_" Artemis squeaked.

Their son just walked in on them.

"Ohh... Kay...? I'm gonna watch t.v. Can we have waffles with blueberries for breakfast?" Jai asked.

"Okay." Wally said.

"Yay! Bye Momma. Bye Daddy. C'mon Nelson!" Jai said, walking away.

"In twenty to twenty-five years, that's gonna be him and Lisa." Wally smirked.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Guess what happens in three days?"Wally asked her.

"We celebrate _nine_ years." She smiled, kissing his lips. She climbed out of bed and got dressed, walking into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Wally gets up and gets dressed as well. He sees Jaiyden watching Rugrats on the big screen t.v. in the living room.

"Hi Daddy." Jai smiled, rushing up to Wally, who scooped the toddler into his arms. "Hey buddy." Wally grinned.

"Daddy, can I hang out with Lisa, Mark, and Lian today?" Jaiyden asked.

"I dunno. We'll call them later to ask, okay?" Wally said. "Okay!" Jai grinned, giving his Dad a kiss, his arms wrapping around his neck.

* * *

Abbie was seven weeks old, and no one in her family had gotten **any** sleep.

She wouldn't stop crying. The poor baby had colic.

"_Ohh_, _ssh._ Abbie. You're okay honey. You're okay." M'gann cooed, rocking her daughter back and forth in the small rocking chair in the corner of Lisa and Mark's room.

Due to limited space in their apartment, Mark and Lisa had to share a room, with Abbie's dresser and rocking chair, while Abbie and her changing table were stuck in M'gann and Conner's bedroom.

"Hey, I'm gonna call Wally and Artemis, see if they'll watch Mark and Lisa for a few days. Someone in this family deserves sleep." Conner muttered, sticking his head through the doorway.

"Okay. Hey, can you get me her bottle?" M'gann asked.

Conner nodded, walking towards the kitchen.

"Daddy! I'm tired!" Lisa pouted, her small chubby hands rubbing her ocean blue eyes. "I know sweetie. We all are. But I'm gonna try and find a place for you and Mark to stay at for a few days so you can sleep. Okay?" Conner sighed.

"Okay." Lisa nodded, earning a kiss to the forehead from her Dad.

Conner grabbed a bottle of formula from the fridge, and walked back to where M'gann and Abbie were.

"Thanks." She murmured, taking the bottle from him, and placing it in Abbie's mouth.

Fate was on their side, as Abbie's mouth clamped around the nipple of the bottle, her chubby fists trying to grab the bottle.

"Thank God!" Conner sighed, kissing M'gann on the cheek.

"I'm gonna call Wally and Artemis, see if they'll watch the kids." Conner said.

"Okay."

* * *

"_Hello_?" Artemis asked, picking up the ringing phone and answering it.

"_Hey Artemis_, _no one's been sleeping the past few weeks_. _Could Mark and Lisa stay with you guys for a few days_? _Maybe a week_?" Conner asked her.

"_Sure_! _Of course_! _Jai's been wanting to hang out with Lisa lately_. _I'll send Wally to get_ _them in about two hours_." Artemis said.

"_Okay great_! _Thanks a lot_." Conner said.

"_Bye Conner_." "_Bye_." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Wally! Get in here!" Artemis hollered. Wally ran into the living room, wondering what it was that she wanted.

"Mark and Lisa are going to be staying with us for a week, due to the fact that they are sleep deprived. In about two hours, I want you to go pick them up. Now help me get the apartment ready for them." Artemis said.

"Got it. Want me to blow up the air mattress and stick it in one of the empty bedrooms, or in Jai's room?" He asked.

"Go ahead and stick it in Jai's room." She said, kissing his lips. "We won't be able to do much fun with them being here." Wally reminded her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We'll just have to be quiet." Artemis smirked.

* * *

"Hi Uncle Wally!" Lisa said, hugging his leg. "Hey _Lisa-Bug_." Wally said, ruffling up her hair. Wally always found it _strange_ whenever she called him "_Uncle Wally_".

Lisa was going to _marry_ his son. She was going to give him _grandchildren_.

It didn't seem right.

"Their bag is by the door, see you next week. Bye guys." Conner said, hugging Mark and Lisa goodbye, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Bye Daddy!" They said, as Wally grabbed the duffle bag, closing the door to the apartment. "C'mon guys, we're walking." He said.

The three walked in silence the three blocks to the Zeta Tube.

* * *

"Uncle Wally, does Jai know we're staying with him?" Lisa asked.

"Nope. Me and Artemis decided to surprise him." Wally said.

"He's gone freak out when we get there." Mark said.

"Yup."

* * *

"Lisa? Mark? What are you guys doing here?" Jaiyden asked, his mouth gaping.

"They haven't had much sleep sice their Mom had Abbie, so they'll be staying with us for about a week." Artemis explained, as Wally put their duffle bag down by the couch.

"Really!?" Jai screeched, happily hugging his friends.

"_Come ooooonnnn_!" He said, dragging them to the couch so that they could watch t.v.

They sat on the couch and their eyes were instantly glued to the t.v., as "Blue's Clues" began to play.

Artemis, who believed any little kids show that started airing _after_ 2006 was _idiotic_, only allowedJaiti watch shows like, "_Blue's Clues_", "_Dora_", "_Dragon Tales_", "_Sesame_ _Street_" and "_Rugrats_".

At first, Wally thought she was just being silly. But after watching some of the newer little kid shows, he had to agree; only the classics were allowed in Crock-West home.

Except for "_Tellitubbies_". Those weren't allowed at all. **Ever**.

"Think we can handle Jai and two super-powered toddlers for a week without being over powered?" Wally asked her.

"Not a chance. They'll be running this place by lunch tomorrow." Artemis sighed.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Andrea-ninja-girl: Yes, Abbie's going to be a very... Interesting character ;)_**

**_Thetimewalker2237: In the story, no one (including Karen & Mal), had seen/talked Wendy since her & Conner & the-other-people-they-went-to-college-with graduated (graduation made her about 8 to 10 weeks pregnant with Mark) So they didn't mourn as much. Because they had lost contact for almost four years. That's also why no one knew about Mark (minus Bart) until Wendy died. Because she told no one. And Mark's 4 now (I'm good good at birthday scenes, so the only bdays that will be mentioned are #'s 1, 16, 18, & 21); he understands his Mom isn't coming back (as I already clarified that when I introduced him), but at the same time, the mourning/crying your eyes out over your loss hasn't exactly hit him... Yet. I might have worded this wrong, but hopefully you (and everyone else) gets what I'm saying- or atleast trying to._**

**_Oaktavor: Oh! Okay! That makes more sense now!_**

**_Andrea-ninja-girl: Suspicious? No. Kind of creepy? Yes._**

**_Fangirlofepicproportions: Thanks! And yes- only the classics! :D Except for Wonder Pets. They're okay. _**

**_Thisgirlnammi: Interesting. I may or may not do that. I already have Lisa & Jai's relationship planned out. Well... Most of it. I'm still working on ages 4/5 to 14/15. But everything from 15/16 (15 being Lisa & 16 being Jaiyden) is set in stone :)_**

**_I almost forgot! Here are the bdays just in case you were wondering;_**

**_Lian- July 17, 2015 (I'm saying July, since she appeared to be 7-9 months when they found Real!Roy)_**

**_Mark- December 27, 2016_**

**_Lisa- December 5, 2018_**

**_Jai- April 11, 2017_**

**_Abbie- November 20, 2020_**

**_Amistad & Joseph- November 19, 2020_**

**_Dawn & Don- August 8, 2016 (unless otherwise mentioned in the show/comics)_**

**_Johnny- I think I might have already mentioned his birthday. I forget. If not, his birthday is September 29, 2020._**

* * *

_Luckily, Artemis was_ _wrong_.

Mark and Lisa spent the majority of the first two days they were there, catching up on sleep that they had lost because of Abbie.

During the time that they were there, Artemis felt like crap. Every inch of her hurt, and she couldn't keep anything down.

"God! What is wrong with me?" Artemis groaned, curling up on the couch.

Wally had to leave for work, so Artemis was alone with the kids.

"Maybe you're going to have a baby soon? Mommy felt the same way, and then a little while later her and Daddy told me I was getting a brother or sister. And I ended up getting both!" Lisa said.

Artemis's eyes went wide, as she quickly scrambled off of the couch, and quickly going into the bathroom.

She was late. Really late. As in, close to a month late.

Artemis always kept an extra pregnancy test in the bathroom under the sink, just in case. She locked the bathroom door, and did something she hadn't done in almost four years.

* * *

Ten minutes later, and she's too scared to look at the results. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

"Lisa? Can you come here for a second?" Artemis asked.

Lisa climbed off of the couch, and walked into the bathroom, wondering what her Aunt wanted.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor? See the white stick on the counter?" Artemis asked.

"Uh huh?"

"Can you tell me if you see one line or two?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Okay." Lisa said, picking it up and looking at it. "There's two lines. Is that important?" Lisa asked.

"No. Thank you sweetie." Artemis said, as Lisa left the bathroom.

Artemis couldn't believe it. She was _pregnant_, again.

A beautiful baby was growing inside of her.

Oh wait, Bart said they were going to have twins the second time around. So two beautiful babies were growing inside of her.

Artemis took her phone, and called Wally.

"Hey babe, how're you feeling?" Wally asked her.

"Good. I know what's wrong with me." Artemis told him. "That's good! What is it?" He asked.

"... Would you like a _boy_, or a _girl_?" Artemis blushed.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "Yeah. Two lines, clear as day." She told him.

"Holy shit." He gasped.

"I know! I'll call you back later, it's time to feed the munchkins. I love you." She said.

"Love you too."

* * *

"Momma? What's for dinner?" Jai mumbled, pulling on the pant leg of Artemis's jeans.

"_Food_, _baby_."

"What kind of food?" Jai asked.

"The edible kind." His Mother cooed, a soft smile on her face.

Jaiyden let out a loud, exasperated groan, before trotting off to go play with Lisa and Mark.

Artemis smirked as she watched her son leave. In eight months, he'd be a big brother. Jai would either get two baby brothers, two baby sisters, or a baby brother and a baby sister.

That's when it hit her. In one year, her and Wally would have three kids.

Oh holy shit.

Artemis had to sit down.

She hoped that they could handle three kids; physically, emotionally, and financially. As long as none of the kids were speedsters, Artemis figured that they could handle it.

If they were girls, one of them already had a name.

_Iris Lauren West._ _Iris_ after Wally's aunt, and _Lauren_ after Jade.

But what about the other baby? Or babies if they had two boys?

Artemis had started liking the names _Collin_ and _Patrick_ about a year after Jaiyden was born. But Wally hated them, so they were out.

God help Artemis.

* * *

Wally arrived home just in time for dinner; grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob.

"How are you feeling?" Wally asked her, as he helped her set the table.

"Good. Just nervous is all..." Artemis sighed.

"Does Jai know?" He questioned.

"Do I know what?" Jai asked, entering the kitchen with Lisa and Mark by his side.

Wally and Artemis looke at each other, before deciding that now was the best time to tell their son he was going to be a big brother.

"Jai, your mom's gonna have a baby." Wally said, kneeling down so that he was at eye-level with Jaiyden.

"What does that mean?" Jai asked, turning to his friends.

"It means only Lian is going to get any decent sleep." Lisa groaned.

* * *

**_Short chapter is short :(_**

**_There's going to be another time skip in a few chapters. The twins will go from being 4-6 months old to about 3+1/2 years old. _**

**_Jai & Mark will be in second grade; Lian in fourth; Lisa in first; Don & Dawn in third; Abbie, Amistad, Joseph, & Johnny will be in Pre-K or preschool._**

**_Is there a difference between Pre-K & preschool?_**

**_Also, since I don't know Jade's middle name in the show, I'm saying that it's Lauren. Jade Lauren Crock._**

**_Since Jade named Lian after Artemis, I figured I'd make Artemis name her daughter after Jade._**

**_So which name sounds better; _**

**_Iris Lauren West or Iris Jade West?_**

**_Oh! Spoiler!_**

**_One of the Dad's is going to die in about... 2 or 3 chapters. So be warned! _**


	23. Chapter 22

**_Guys, I'm sorry, but I lied; Daddy dies this chapter._**

**_It was going to be next chapter, but I ran out of ideas for this chapter, so I combined the two._**

**_Sorry._**

* * *

Artemis was now in her second trimester of her pregnancy, and her stomach was growing like a weed every day.

Wally loved kissing her belly, just like he did during her pregnancy with Jai.

"Wally stop; that _tickles_!" She laughed, as he kissed her belly button.

He smiled at her, before kissing her cheek, his hand skimming across her gut.

"You excited? Next week we find out the genders." Wally reminded her. Artemis smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We could always ask Bart..." Artemis reminded him.

"What's the fun in that?" He groaned.

"So do Zee & Dick have a date set up?" Artemis asked, referring to their best friends coming wedding.

"I think it's _November 15_ or something. A few days after my birthday, and a few days before Abbie, Amistad, and Joseph's birthdays. But I might be wrong." Wally shrugged.

"But I do know that it's after Johnny's birthday." He added.

"That's good. We need to come up with names for the demons." She told him.

"We've already got _Iris Jade_ for one girl, and _Nathan Alexander_ for a boy. We just need to come up with another boy and girl name." He sighed.

"Joshua." Artemis suggested.

"Joshua and Nathan? I like it for twins. Now all we need is a middle name for Josh and another girl name."

"We'll think of them later. Right now, I have to pee." Artemis groaned, getting up off of the couch.

* * *

A few nights later, Artemis woke up suddenly, with an idea in her head.

"Wally! Wally!" She cried, shaking him as she tried to wake him up.

"What? What?" He groaned, sitting up, rubbing his shoulder.

"If you had been a girl, what would your name have been?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Did your Mom and Dad have any girl names picked out for you?" Artemis snapped.

"Uhh... _Melissa_ or _Melinda_. Something like that." He shrugged. "Why?" He asked.

"I like that name." Artemis told him.

"Which name?" Wally questioned.

"_Melissa_."

"For the second little girl?"

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Cool. All she needs is a middle name." Wally yawned, before laying back down.

"Wally?"

"Hmm?"

"I want some hot wings. Go get me some." She ordered softly.

"_Goddamnit_." He cursed.

* * *

Their unborn twins had names.

If they were boys, their names were going to be _Nathan Alexander_ and _Joshua_ _Christian_.

Boy and a girl was _Iris Jade _and _Nathan Alexander._

Two girls were _Iris Jade_ and _Melissa_.

Unfortenetly, Melissa didnt have a middle name yet.

Wally like _Lynn_ and Artemis liked _Rose_, but neither could compromise on a middle name.

They would just have to wait and see.

* * *

An ultrasound with Dinah at nineteen weeks confirmed that the babies, in fact, were little _girls_.

Wally and Jaiyden were officially going to be outnumbered.

* * *

"Hey Wally, how's everything going?" Dick asked, as he entered the loft with an eleven month old Johnny on his hip.

"Good. The babies are girls." Wally grinned.

"I know; Artemis made the mistake of telling 'Tanna about it. She won't quit cheering about it." Dick smirked.

"Neither can Artemis. I believe her exact words were "_Thank God I'm no longer going to be the only one with a vagina in this house!_"." Wally said.

Dick gagged.

"So what's up?" Wally asked, sitting down next to Jaiyden on the couch.

"Dad? What's a _vagina_?" Jai asked.

"It's how Mommy's and Daddy's know if you're a little girl instead of a little boy." Wally said, eyes wide.

"Oh. Okay." Jai said, before gluing his eyes back to the t.v.

"About a week after Johnny's birthday, I'm going to be excepting an award for Bruce... On _international_ television. Can't say I'm not a little whelmed." Dick sighed.

"Why can't he except it?" Wally asked, putting Johnny in his lap.

"Batman has to do something on that day. So instead of sending Nightwing to do it, Bruce Wayne is sending Dick Grayson to accept an award for him." He groaned.

"Sorry to hear that, man." Wally frowned, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's okay." Dick shrugged.

"It's going to be on Channel 6 news. Barbara is going to introduce me. I'm going to step up, say Bruce says he's great full for the award, and disapointed he couldn't accept it himself. I'm going to say the speech Bruce has written, with Zee, Tim, and Johnny on my left, Alfred on my right, and Babs somewhere near Al. I'm not sure where she'll be." Dick groaned.

"Zee and Babs will both be in dresses; you, Tim, and Al will be suits; and Johnny-Boy will be in the most adorable outfit the nations ever seen on a baby." Wally joked.

"Shut up." Dick growled, his face turning red.

* * *

"Poor Melissa, still no middle name." Artemis sighed, as M'gann, Conner, and their kids came over for dinner.

"Still hasn't talked?" Wally asked, referring to Abbie, who was asleep in Conner's arms.

"Not even a _syllable_." M'gann frowned.

"It'll happen." Artemis cooed, turning her head to watch as Jai, Lisa, and Mark ran into Jai's room.

"Dick's still nervous about that speech next Saturday." Wally sighed.

"He'll be fine." M'gann said, taking a still sleeping Abbie from Conner.

"So, when are you two going to welcome baby number 4?" Wally teased them.

"Are you kidding Wally? We barely have room for the ones we already have! I don't want anymore." Conner scoffed.

M'gann stared at her husband, blinking rapidly a few times.

Artemis and Wally instantly recognized the look in M'gann's eyes; their was about to be a _fight_.

"Maybe I won't more kids later on. Obviously not right now, but maybe I want another kid five years from now. Ever think of that, Conner?" She asked, sternly.

Conner gulped, knowing full well his wife was about to explode.

"Can we talk about this later? When we're not infront of them?" He asked, referring to Wally and Artemis.

"Nope. This conversation _started_ infront of them, and it's going to _end_ infront of them." M'gann said, a fake smile on her face.

"I'm hungry!" Wally said, standing up.

"_Sit_." M'gann ordered him.

"M'gann, I'm sorry I commented on having more kids in the future without talking with you about it first. I love you." Conner said.

Before M'gann could respond, Abbie woke up with a loud yawn, stretching her chubby, pale arms. She blinked her blood red eyes rapidly, adjusting to the lighting of her new surroundings.

"_You missed it Abbie. Your Daddy said something that's gonna result in him sleeping on the couch tonight._" M'gann cooed, kissing Abbie's cheek.

Conner groaned, his eyes dropping to the ground.

* * *

"I'm going to go grocery shopping, I'll be back in an hour. Tell me how Dick's speech went if I miss it." Artemis said, grabbing her purse and heading out the door, leaving Jai and Wally alone in the loft.

Wally turned on the t.v., while Jai hopped on to the couch beside his dad.

"Dad, what are we watching?" Jaiyden asked.

"Uncle Dick's speech on the t.v." Wally said, changing it to the channel Dick was going to be on.

"_My name is Barbara Gordon, Daughter of Police Commissioner James Gordon, and I'm pleased to introduce Bruce Wayne's ward and future successor- Richard Grayson_!" She said happily into the microphone, as the crowds of Gotham cheered loudly.

Dick walked up, shaking Barbara's hand, before stepping up to the podium.

Before he could even open his mouth, much less speak, a bang was heard on the television.

This didn't faze the citizens of Gotham; they were used to gunfire. So no one panicked.

_Until they saw the blood pool out of Dicks's chest. _

There were screams, as Tim tackled Zatanna and Johnny to the ground, keeping them out of the line of fire, in case more bullets were fired.

Wally grabbed the remote, and turned the t.v. off just as Dick fell limply to the ground.

His best friend had been shot.

But was the bullet for _him_?

Or _Bruce_?

* * *

Conner and M'gann had also been watching the speech with their kids. Mark and Lisa were on the floor, while Conner and M'gann were on the couch, with Abbie in her Mother's lap.

As soon as Conner saw the blood, he nearly broke the coffee table trying to turn their t.v. off, flipping the piece of furniture on to it's side in the process.

Lisa and Mark sat wide eyed, M'gann's jaw dropped at what they had just witnessed.

"_Bye-bye Unca Dick_!" They heard a voice coo, followed by a small giggle.

They looked at Abbie, as she repeated herself, "_Bye-bye Unca Dick!_"

If only those _weren't_ her first words.

* * *

While she was out grocery shopping, Artemis got a phone call from Wally's cell phone.

"Yeah Wally?" She said, pushing the cart into the check out line.

"_Mommy_?" Jai said softly into the phone.

"Jaiyden, why do you have your Daddy's phone? You know you're not supposed to mess with Daddy's phone." Artemis sighed, as she put the groceries on the conveirer belt.

"_Mommy, you need to come home_. _Daddy won't stop crying_." He mumbled.

"Sweetie, why's your Dad crying?" Artemis asked, concerned, as the cashier rang up the groceries for her.

"_I don't know. There was a weird popping sound on the t.v., Uncle Dick fell down, and Daddy turned it off. Then he started crying. He won't stop, please come home_." Jai begged.

It took Artemis a few minutes to realize what had happened; Dick had been _shot_.

"Okay baby, I'm on my way. Love you."

"_I love you, too_." Jai said, hanging up.

* * *

Jai had been right. When Artemis came home, she found Wally crying on the couch.

She quickly put the groceries down, and wrapped her arms around him, burrying her face into his neck, as he cried against her shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap. Her belly got in the way because of the girls, but Wally didn't care. He wanted the love of his life and the Mother of his children in his arms.

Jaiyden, being the good little boy he was, pushed his way into his parents arms, trying to comfort them the only way he knew how to; by climbing into their laps.

They all sat on the couch, a tangle of limbs, as realization set in.

_They had lost a friend and a leader. _

_Bruce had lost another son._

_And Johnny had lost his Father._


	24. Chapter 23

**_So uh, the last chapter was... Eventful..._**

**_Hehehe..._**

**_Also, there will be no "resurrections" in this story._**

**_Once you're dead, you stay dead._**

**_Also, please note that I was half way finished with this chapter before I even got an reviews for the last one, so no one take offense to Melissa's middle name! _**

**_Thank you!_**

* * *

It wasn't until several hours later that the Team and League learned that Barbara had been _paralyzed_ from the waist down.

Apparently, the bullet had pierced through Dick and into Barbara's spine.

There was _no_ chance of saving him. The bullet went through the center of his heart; he was _dead_ before the crowd realized he had even been shot.

Zatanna was a _mess_, and she wouldn't even let Johnny out her arms, much less out of her sight.

_Poor Tim_. He had lost both of his older brothers, one of which he never got to meet.

All he and Alfred could do was comfort Zatanna, and wait for Bruce to get back from his mission.

* * *

_Barbara couldn't believe it_.

Her best friend was _dead_, and she was _paralyzed_.

She could no longer feel or use her legs.

She would _forever_ be in a _wheelchair_.

The worst part? Dick wasn't even alive anymore to tease her, and make sure she was okay with such a sudden change in her life.

That was what made her cry her eyes out in her hospital bed.

* * *

"Artemis? Are you awake?" Wally asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. What's wrong, Baywatch?" She asked.

"I want Melissa's middle name to be named after Dick, but nothing I can think of goes with Melissa." He sighed.

"What have you thought of?" Artemis asked him.

"Just _Rachel_. But I don't like it with Melissa."

"Yeah, I don't like _Melissa Rachel West_ either." Artemis mumbled.

The two lovers laid in be in silence for a few more minutes, the only sound in the room being the crickets outside the open window and their breathing.

Artemis gasped softly.

"_Robyn_." She said.

"What?" Wally questioned.

"_Robyn_- for Melissa's middle name. But with a "_y_" instead on an "_i_". _Melissa Robyn West_." She suggested, rolling over onto her side, now facing Wally.

"_Jaiyden Micah West_, _Iris Jade West_, and _Melissa Robyn West_. All of our kids have names now." Wally said, wrapping his arms around his Spitfire.

The two soon fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Dick's funeral was two days later.

Both Bruce and Zatanna were a mess. Zatanna because her son no longer had a Father, and Bruce because of guilt.

If he hadn't made Dick accept that award for him, he'd still be alive. Richard would be breathing and Batman would be in that coffin instead.

Barbara being in a chair may or may not have happened, but Dick would be alive.

His grandson lost his father at a young age.

Like Father, like Grandfather.

Bruce didn't even know where to look when it came to finding Dick's murder.

Because he didn't know who the shooter was shooting at.

_Dick_ or _Nightwing_?

Was Dick shot because he was Nightwing, or because an enemy found out he was Dick Grayson?

Bruce feared that he'd never know.

Artemis walked up to Zatanna, throwing her arms around the magician. Zatanna sobbed into Artemis's blouse, one arm around the archer's waist, while the other held on to Johnny.

"Zee, I am so sorry." Artemis cooed, stroking her hair.

Zatanna mumbled something into her chest, something Artemis couldn't understand.

"What?" She asked.

Zatanna pulled away, before repeating herself.

"I'm _pregnant_. I found out yesterday. Dick's _never_ going to get to know about the baby." She stifled a sob.

Artemis gasped, before wrapping her arms back around Zatanna.

Lian walked up to her Aunt and the sobbing magician.

"_Xin vui lòng không khóc. Đừng buồn. Chú Dick sẽ không muốn khóc. Ông luôn luôn nói rằng khi bạn khóc nó làm cho anh ta muốn khóc, quá. Ông sẽ luôn luôn nói với bạn để được mạnh mẽ. Vì vậy hãy mạnh mẽ, o Zatanna_." She cooed in Vietnamese, before handing a Zatanna a lily.

Zatanna took the flower, and gave the little girl a small smile. Lian smiled back, before leaving to go find her Mother.

"What'd she say?" Zatanna muttered to Artemis.

"I'll tell you later." Artemis said, still stroking her hair.

* * *

A week later Zatanna found out that she was also pregnant with _twins_.

Dick was going to have _two_ children he'd _never_ get to meet.

* * *

Artemis went into labor on _October 24_, just a week before her due date, and three weeks after Dick's death.

"Ow! Fuck this hurts so much!" She gasped, holding Wally's hand as a contraction rocked through her body.

"I know. But atleast we're not stuck in an elevator this time around." He joked.

Artemis chuckled lightly, being thankful for that. "Tell me about it."

"Artemis?" Dinah spoke, entering the room.

"Yeah?"

"Baby A is breeched, and you're at eight centimeters. If she doesn't rotate before you become fully dialated, I'm going to have to give you a Caesarian." Dinah informed her.

"Okay. Whatever keeps them safe." Artemis agreeded, earning a kiss on the forehead from Wally.

* * *

_Iris Jade West and Melissa Robyn West were born on October 25, 2021 at 3:56 and 4:03 a.m. by Caesarian section._

Both baby girls were blessed with bright red hair and pale skin. One of them weighed five pounds, eight ounces; the other was six pounds even.

"Wally, look at them!" Artemis cooed, as Dinah and Diana handed both little girls to their Mother and Father.

"We made them." Wally smiled, holding Baby A in his arms.

The only problem Wally and Artemis had, was that they had no idea who to name who.

* * *

"Bart, come in here." Artemis said, now laying in a hospital bed in the Watch Tower's MedBay, her oldest daughter in her arms, while her little sister was in Wally's.

The speedster, now almost seventeen, entered the room.

"Yeah?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Which baby is which?" She cooed.

"_Baby A is Irey, Baby B is Melissa_." He told them, before leaving the family alone.

"Hi _Irey_. I'm your mommy, sweetie." Artemis cooed at the newborn in her arms.

Wally smiled down at Melissa, his youngest who was named after his best friend who they had all lost.

"Hey _Mel_. You were name after someone really important to me and your Mom. And you're going to be special, just like him- but not the retarded kind of special." Wally cooed.

"Good God the things you say to our children!" Artemis groaned.

"What was it that you said to Jai after he was born? '_Don't blow up the house trying to get super speed or your mom will kill the both of us_.'." Artemis scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I love you." Wally said.

"Love you, too, _Baywatch_."

**_Please don't cry. Don't be sad. Uncle Dick is not going to want to crying. He always said that when you cried it made him want to cry, too. He would always tell you to be strong. So be strong, o Zatanna._**


	25. Question

**_... Do you think if I hadn't killed off Dick, Wally would still be alive...? _**


	26. Authors note

**_Sorry it's been so long since I updated, had a lot of things happen these past few months. _**

**_Early this morning, I got two extremely rude reviews about me killing off Dick & the death of Wally in the show. You all are welcome to read them. They are by "Guests"._**

**_Please note that reviews like this do not make me want to update. In fact, if anything, they make me want to abandon the story completely. If it happens again, I will not hesitate to put this story on an indefinite hiatus._**

**_As for Speedforce, I am having a major writer's block with that story, so I apologize._**

**_EDIT: For some off reason, the reviews are not showing on the computer when I click to see the reviews. I will post then down below;_**

_**:Fuck You for killing dick (virtual middle finger)**_

**_:if you kill wally i will fucking kill you him and dick are my favorite  
fucking characters and you're fucking up the story by killing them the story  
was actually pretty good until you did that bitch_**


	27. Chapter 24

**_Quillcox- I never said I wasn't sad. I am sad I killed off Dick. But this story was too nicey-nice. If you're wondering how I chose him to die, I wrote all of the names down on a piece of paper, put them in a hat, and picked one._**

* * *

Zatanna got big, and Zatanna got big fast.

By the time she reached her 30th week, it was obvious to everyone that the 24-year-old magician was pregnant with two beautiful baby girls.

Zatanna loved talking about her daughters to the League & Team members, as well as the children.

However, she never mentioned their names.

"Zee? Why won't you tell us?" Raquel groaned.

"Because, it's a surprise!" Zatanna said, smirking.

Artemis rolled her eyes, drinking her soda.

"Whatever." The archer scoffed.

* * *

"Team. This, is Raven." Kaldur'Ahm said, four days later, as he, Batman, and Black Canary introduced the newest member.

The new girl was beyond pale, her skin almost gray in color. The rest of her was the only color the poor girl had.

Her outfit consisted of a leotard, a hooded cloak covering her arms that flowed down to her ankles, and a pair of ankle boots.

Her entire outfit was a dark, royal blue color.

Her hair, chopped into an even length just below her ears, was the same color as her outfit and her eyes.

The final thing the Team noticed about her, and what made them most curious, was the red diamond resting in the middle of her forehead.

Garfield, being the charismatic 17 year old that he was, was the first to great her.

"Hi! I'm Beast Boy! But you can call me Garfield. Or Gar. Doesn't matter." He said, a smile on his face.

"I'm Raven. You can call me Raven." She said.

"Cool. What's your hero name?" He asked.

"Raven. Why do you have a tail?"

Garfield turne around and looked at his appendage growing out his rear end.

"My sister gave me a blood transfusion when I was 8. Six months later I was green with a tail. Cool huh?"

"I take it your sister is the Martian female who's staring at us? You can't read my mind; I'm an empath & a mind reader myself." Raven told M'gann.

Everyone's eyes went wide, everyone except for Bart.

His eyes didn't show _shock_. They showed _sadness_.

And Artemis was the only one to notice.

* * *

Two weeks after Raven joined the team, Zatanna went into labor during the middle of a League and Team meeting.

"_Ho nmad ti_!" She cursed, standing up. She waddled to the medical bay, Artemis & Black Canary following her.

* * *

"_Dog I tnaw kciD_!" She sobbed, as she laid on her side, tears slipping out of her eyes as Artemis held her hand.

"I know Zee, I know you miss him. We all do." Artemis cooed softly, wiping away the magician's tears as she gave her a quick peck to the forehead.

"Zatanna, if you want, I can give you a Caesarian and make the pain go away."

"No. No surgery." She groaned.

"Why not? I had a c-section with Irey & Melissa. Everything turned out fine." Artemis said.

Suddenly, with speed only the Flashes could muster, Zatanna shot up and grasped Artemis's shirt between her two clenched fists.

"_Our situations are **not** the same! Your kids **aren't** less then eighteen months apart! You **didn't** have a mother who **died** during an emergency c-section! And the Father of your son and daughters is **not** dead! Jai, Irey, & Melissa **get** to have Wally tuck them in at night- Johnny **doesn't** get to have that with Dick anymore! His sisters **won't** ever have that_!" She screamed, face red with rage.

Suddenly, she gasped, letting go of Artemis's shirt and scooting back in the bed, her legs opening up sightly.

"Oh my God!" Dinah yelped, rushing towards the end of Zatanna's bed.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

Ignoring the archer, Dinah picked up a tiny, pink, wailing little girl, before placing her in her mother's arms.

"Oh! Hi sweetheart. Hi Gia." Zatanna cooed, stroking her first born daughters thick black hair, as Dinah cut the umbilical cord & Artemis grabbed a blanket.

* * *

_Giovanna "Gia" Sindella Grayson_ & _Mary Elizabeth Grayson_ were born on December 1, 2021 at 12:04 am and 12:18 am respectively.

Both little girls weighted six pounds, four ounces, with Gia being 20 inches long and Mary being 21 1/2 inches long.

"They're beautiful Zatanna." Tim smiled, looking at his sleeping nieces.

"Thank you Tim." She said, as Babara handed Johnny to his mother.

"Gia looks just like Dick. But who does Mary look like?" Barbara asked, looking at the sleeping red head baby girl with amazement.

"Mary looks like Mary." Bruce said, smiling at his granddaughters on the outside, but frowning because their Father would never meet them on the inside.

"She does look a little like Dick's mom, doesn't she?" Zatanna smiled, kissing Johnny's head.

* * *

Bart entered Zatanna's recovery room while her and we daughters were all asleep.

He quietly walked over to the girls, focusing more on Giovanna then her younger sister.

"_Giovanna Sindella Grayson_..." He mumbled, stroking the little girl's tiny fist.

"_Daughter of Richard John Grayson and Zatanna Sindella Zatara-Grayson. Sister of Jonathan Richard Grayson II and Mary Elizabeth Grayson. Mother of Tatiana Lynn Grayson and Neveah Hope Grayson_." Bart said, stating to the sleeping 12-hour-old infant her immediate family members, two of which had yet to even be born.

"_Wife of Klarion the Witch Boy_." He sighed.

* * *

It took weeks before the rest of the Team was comfortable enough to talk to Raven. By that time her and Gar had become best of friends.

Bart never talked to Raven. She tried for awhile, since he and Gar seemed to be close, but he'd always make up some idiotic excuse and leave.

No one knew why; nobody asked and Bart wouldn't tell.

"Bart. What's wrong with Raven?" Artemis asked, entering the young speedsters room.

"N-nothing. It's just..." Bart sighed, sitting on his bed and looking at the floor.

"_Bartholomew I-don't-know-your-middle-name Allen_. Talk to me."

"_Bartholomew Wallace Allen-West._ I was named after Grandpa and Wally, and when Jai took me in, I added their last name." Bart sighed.

"Your full, legal name, is _Bartholomew Wallace Allen-West_?" Artemis asked.

"Yep."

"I'm so sorry."

"Tell me about it." Bart shrugged.

"Now back to the original topic; why don't you want to say anything to Raven?" Artemis demanded softly.

"Because... When I look at her, all I see is Janelle... And I miss her so much." Bart mumbled.

Artemis gasped, figuring out what was wrong.

_Janelle was Bart's girlfriend._

_And Raven was her Mother._

* * *

**_-Two major shockers this chapter. Hope it makes up for my absence ;)-_**

**_Oh damn it!_**

**_God I want Dick!_**


	28. Chapter 25

When Gia & Mary were two months old, Jaiyden, Lian, Mark, & Lisa were taken to the Watch Tower for the first time in their lives.

"_Dad_! _Thisissoawesome_! _IsthiswhereyouandmomgowhenyouleavemewithNana_!?" Jai shrieked, running around the Watch Tower's cafeteria with excitement.

"Come on Jai!" Lisa hollered, her, Mark, and Lian already at the exit across the room.

Jai caught up with them, and the children were gone.

* * *

"Guys, where are the kids?" M'gann and Artemis asked Roy, Wally, & Conner.

"Uh..." They trailed off.

The mothers groaned, before handing the infants off to their Dads.

"Here honey, go to Daddy. Maybe if you're lucky he _won't_ misplace you like he did your brother & sister." M'gann growled, before setting Abbie in Conner's lap.

"Hey!" He yelped.

"C'mon M'gann, maybe Bart knows where they hid." Artemis sighed.

* * *

They found them three hours later in the vents above the training area.

They sat perfectly- _Lian, Mark, Lisa, & Jai_- watching the Team members spare with Black Canary and Wonder Woman.

"I'm gonna be like them, Mommy." Lisa said, pointing to Dinah and Diana.

"You're gonna be a fighter like Black Canary and Wonder Woman, huh?" Artemis grinned.

"You don't want to be like me or your Dad, do you?" M'gann asked.

Lisa shook her head no. "You've got Mark and Abbie for that. I'm gonna be like them when I'm older. I'm gonna kick their butts!" Lisa beamed, a wide grin on her face.

"Go for it sweetie." M'gann cooed, ruffling her hair.

* * *

"Grandpa, why do you call Daddy _Kon-El_?" Lisa asked when she finally got view on Kal-El.

"Because that's his name."

"No it's not! Daddy's name is Conner." Lisa said.

"Conner is his Earth name; Kon-El is his Kryptonian name." He explained.

"Oh... I want a Kryptonian name. Can I have one?" Lisa asked.

Kal-El sighed, before giving his granddaughter a smile, and sitting down, scooping the three-year-old in his lap.

"Well, in Kryptonian traditions, a girl's last name is her Dad's full name." Kal explained.

"So my last name in Kryptonian would Kon-El? Then what's Daddy's last name?"

"_El_. Just like my name is _Kal-El_."

"Okay. So what's my first name gonna be?" She asked.

"Well, we'll have to think about that. We can keep it as Lisa, and your name be Lisa Kon-El. Or, we could come up with something else." He told her.

"_Shadow_."

"_Shadow_?"

"Yep! _Shadow Kon-El_." Lisa smiled.

Knowing full well that M'gann and Conner wouldn't react well to their daughter changing her full name, Kal came up with an alternative.

"How about we make Shadow your hero name?" He suggested.

"Hero name?"

"Yeah. Like how your Dad's is Superboy, and your mom's is Miss Martian-"

"And how Uncle Dick's was Nightwing...?"

"Yes." Kal nodded, a small frown on his face.

"Okay. Then what's my first name gonna be?"

"Why don't we keep it as Lisa?"

"_Lisa Kon-El_." The young girl repeated the name over again inside her head, testing the way it sounded.

"Okay!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around Kal's neck, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and running off.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what!" Lisa grinned, walking into her parents & Abbie's bedroom as they were getting the infant and themselves ready for bed.

"Lisa Marie, what are you doing up?" M'gann lightly scolded.

Ignoring her Mother, Lisa continued. "Grandpa Kal renamed me today at the Watch Tower."

"He did what?" Conner asked, his eyes widening as his wife started to growl softly with anger.

"He renamed me. Now I have three names like him and you guys." She smiled.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" M'gann sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm down.

"I have _three_ names; _Lisa Marie Kent_, _Lisa Kon-El_, and _Shadow_. I'm going to ask Uncle J'onn if he can give me another name, too." Lisa huffed, before going back to her & Mark's room.

"Huh. He gave her a Kryptonian name. How cute." Conner smiled.

"He also gave her a hero name." M'gann seethed.

* * *

"Uncle J'onn! Can I have a Martian name like you and Mommy?" Lisa asked a week later when she finally found her Uncle.

The Martian was suprised by his grand-niece's strange request.

"Why do you want one, dear child?" He cooed.

"Because last week, Grandpa Kal-El gave me a hero and a Kryptonian name. And when I was born, mommy and Daddy gave me a human name. So it's your turn to name me!" Lisa smiled.

J'onn gave her a soft smile, before picking her up and setting her on the desk of the Monitor Womb, careful to make sure she didn't touch any of the buttons.

"Well, a Martian name is different. It's not necessarily the name, but the spelling and pronunciation. See, your Mother's name, before she married your Father, was _M'gann M'orzz _and _Megan Morse_- the same name spelled and spoke in a different way."

"Okay. That makes sense. I think." Lisa nodded.

"So, your name will still be Lisa Kent, but we're going to have to just give it the Martian spelling and pronunciation as well."

"Well what is it then, Uncle J'onn?" Lisa begged.

"In Martian, Lisa is known as _L'zza_, _L-'-Z-Z-A_. However, there is no Martian form for your last name. So that will be some trouble." J'onn sighed.

"If you can't come up with a last name for me, could I just keep Mom's old last name?" Lisa asked.

"_L'zza M'orzz_ could work." J'onn told her.

"Yay! I have four names now!" Lisa squealed.

She gave her Uncle a hug, before running off, not giving J'onn the chance to say another word to the girl.

* * *

On August 1, when Gia and Mary were 8 months old & Irey and Melissa were 10 months, and a week before Jaiyden and Mark's first days of Kindergarten, something happened.

Nothing bad of course, but it was something.

While Artemis and Jade took their daughters to visit Paula, Wally and Roy took Jai to the Watch Tower with them while they were on Monitor duty.

"Daddy. I'm hungry." Jai pouted.

"Okay, buddy. Give Daddy a few minutes and we'll go eat." Wally said, his eyes still on the screen.

"Didn't he just eat a half hour ago?" Roy asked, earning a shrug from Wally.

"_Daaaaad_!" Jai groaned.

"Okay! Okay! Let's get some food." Wally sighed, before he and Roy got up to go on break and get some food.

As they walked towards the Cafeteria, Jai decided to run ahead of them.

Literally, _run_.

The five year old speed across the room at a speed almost equal to his Father's, before knocking over Ollie, Aquaman, and Shayera like bowling pins, and continuing on to the Cafeteria.

As Roy went to help up the knocked over League members, Wally started freaking out.

"_**OhmygodhisMotherisgoingtoslitmythoratandfeedmetoWo lffordinner**_!" He shrieked.


End file.
